Les préludes d'une guerre
by Le-seigneur
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrent en 6éme années à Poudlard. Mais une alliance du mal va contraindre le ministère à changer ça politique. Une guerre se prépare. De nouveaux amis et des nouveaux couples vont ce créer HPGW HGRW
1. Anniversaire

**Chapitre 1 : Anniversaire  
**  
Little Winning, banlieue de Londres, un jeune garçon est assis, à moitié endormie, devant la télévision avec un paquet de pop-corn dans les mains. Vous allez me dire, il n'y a rien de bizarre dans cette histoire sauf que ce jeune garçon habite au 4, Privet Drive et qu'il ce nomme Harry Potter. Dans le monde des sorciers le comportement envers cette enfant est très bizarre. Certains le prennent pour un héros d'autres pour un imposteur. Il existe de la haine, de l'indifférence et de l'amour pour lui. Mais dans le monde moldu il n'existe qu'un seul et unique comportement : du mépris. Vernon et Pétunia Dursley est la seule famille de Harry Potter au grand malheur de celui-ci car ils détestent les sorciers à tel point que durant toute sa vie Harry dû vivre quasiment en esclavage. Devant vivre sous les ordres de sa tante, les insultes de son oncle et les coups de Dudley, son cousin. Après ces quelques explications vous devez vous demander comment un garçon vivant dans une telle famille se retrouve à somnoler devant la télé. Et bien ce miracle et devenu possible grâce à un groupe d'homme et de femme luttant contre le mal. Ces personnes ont pu, assez facilement, convaincre l'oncle Vernon de prendre soin de son neveu sous peine de voir quelque sorciers dans ça maison. Cette simple phrase avait suffit pour que Harry puisse passer des vacance tranquille mais pour lui cette tranquillité n'était pas signe de bonheur. Car Harry est malheureux, très malheureux car un mois et demi auparavant il perdait la seul est unique personne encore vivante et liée à lui. Sirius était mort pour sauver Harry, par la faute de Harry, enfin c'est ce que se dit le jeune garçon. Un mois et demi qu'il rumine les mêmes pensées sans jamais rien faire d'autre.  
  
Aujourd'hui il pleuvait mais pour Harry ce n'était qu'un jour de plus sans rien de spécial à faire. Sauf que pour une fois il se trompait.  
  
- Harry il y a une chouette qui tape à la fenêtre de ta chambre.  
  
Pétunia avait dit cette phrase avec gentillesse mais Harry avait quand même pu ressentir du dégoût dans sa voix.  
Harry monta les marche quatre à quatre est se dépêcha d'ouvrir à l'oiseau. Il était heureux de recevoir du courrier car c'était le seul moment où il ne pensait pas à son parrain. Il pris la lettre attachée au pied du coursier et l'invita dans la cage d'Hedwige pour se ravitailler en eau et nourriture. Après s'être occupé de la chouette il prit l'enveloppe et reconnu du premier coup d'œil le cachet de Poudlard.  
  
_Cher Mr Potter  
  
Je me permet de vous faire parvenir vos résultat de BUSE  
  
Métamorphose : Optimal  
Défense contre les force du mal : Optimal  
Enchantement : Effort Exceptionnel  
Potion : Optimal  
Soin au créature magique : Effort Exceptionnel  
Divination : Déplorable  
Histoire de la magie : Passable  
Astronomie: Passable  
Botanique : Passable  
  
Je vous informe que grâce au bon travail que vous avez fourni votre orientation comme Auror est acceptée. De plus je vous informe que Mr Ron Wesley sera le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quididch, étant le joueur le plus vieux de l'équipe, et qu'il vous faudra participé aux sélections pour faire partie de l'équipe.  
  
Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacance Mr Potter  
  
Pr. M. McGonagal  
  
PS : Je vous félicité grandement Mr Potter et je suis heureuse de vous avoir fait confiance et sachez que je serai toujours la si vous avez le moindre problème.  
_  
Harry était aux anges  
  
- Tu te rends compte Hedwige je suis accepté pour une formation d'auror.  
  
La chouette vient se poser sur son épaule et lui mordilla tendrement son oreille.  
  
- HARRY DESCENDS, cria son oncle  
  
- J'arrive  
  
- Harry à tu écris à tes amis  
  
- Oui  
  
- Bien allons manger alors et surtout n'oublies jamais de leur écrire je ne veux pas de ces gens chez moi  
  
- Oui  
  
Harry en avait marre de toujours avoir les mêmes conversations et voulait juste manger pour pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre et tenter de passé une nuit sans rêve. Mais c'était peine perdue car il ne trouva pas le sommeil comme toutes les autres nuits. Il décida de lire mais cette activité l'ennuya très vite alors il se leva et alla à la fenêtre pour prendre l'air. Il regarda les étoiles. Le ciel était dégagé et la lune éclairait parfaitement le ciel mais malgré toute cette lumière il ne vit par l'objet qui vint le frapper de plein fouet. Il tomba à terre et dû prendre quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place et il fut très surpris de voir 3 hiboux poser sur son bureau et une espèce de boule de plume qui volait tout au tour de la chambre.  
  
- C'est toi coq qui ma foncé dedans ! ! Espèce de pigeon ! !  
  
Coq ne fut pas plus vexé que ça et il se remit à voler de plus belle en poussant de petits cris  
  
- Shuuut coq, tu va réveiller mon oncle, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes maintenant. Bon voyons voir d'où viennent tous ces hiboux  
  
Il attrapa tant bien que mal coq et détacha deux lettres et un colis qui faisait bien deux fois la taille de l'oiseau. Il en ouvrit une au hasard et la lu  
  
_Salut Harry  
  
Alors mon vieux comme tu va ? Je pense que tu ne dois pas aller bien fort et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Mon père et Dumbledore sont en train de chercher un moyen de protéger le Terrier comme ça tu pourrais venir nous rejoindre pour la fin des vacances ça serait génial. En plus tu ne sais pas la dernière au début des vacances j'ai invité Hermione au Terrier mais et m'a dit quelle devait rejoindre Vicky pour les vacances et ben elle a annulé son voyage pour venir chez moi c'est pas super ça ? ? ?  
  
J'espère vite te voir Harry  
  
Ton ami Ron  
_  
Harry commença à voir un espoir naître en lui, il allait peut-être pouvoir partir d'ici avant la rentrée des classes. Il avait toujours pensé que ce serait impossible à cause de la protection que lui offrait à contre cœur sa tante. Puis Harry repensa à la fin de la lettre et au fait que Hermione préfère aller au terrier plutôt que d'aller voir Victor soit très curieux. Il faudra qu'il en touche deux mots à Ron.  
  
La deuxième lettre été d'Hermione  
  
_Bonjour Harry  
  
Comment vas tu Harry j'espère que tu vas mieux. Moi de mon côté je vais plutôt bien je passe mes vacances au terrier en compagnie de Ron et Ginny normalement j'aurais du aller voir Victor car il m'a contacté au début des vacance mais j'ai préféré rester en Angleterre_  
  
Harry trouva cette explication plutôt mince mais ne chercha pas plus loin.  
  
_Sinon tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous rejoindre ça serait bien  
Bon je vais te laisser, travailles bien et à très bientôt j'espère  
Hermione.  
  
PS : Le cadeau est de la part de Ron et moi_  
  
Harry posa la lettre sur son lit et prit le petit colis et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il découvrit dans le paquet était merveilleux. Il en sortit une statuette en étain représentant trois bustes de personnes mais en y regardant de plus prés il pu remarquer que ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Il s'agissait de lui, de Ron et d'Hermione. Il y avait aussi une phrase inscrite sur un morceau de parchemin : "_AMIS POUR LA VIE_". Quand Harry lut le mot il sentit les larmes lui venir et dû ce concentrer pour ne pas pleurer. Après quelques minutes à contempler avec émotion la statue il se décida à ouvrir ses autres cadeaux et les surprises n'étaient pas prêt de s'arrêter  
  
Il se dirigea vers son lit est y découvrit un paquet très long porté non pas par un hiboux comme il avait cru voir mais par un aigle d'un gris quasi argenté avec quelques reflets bleutés. L'oiseau regarda Harry dans les yeux et ce dernier pu remarquer qu'il avait les yeux couleur bleu ciel. L'aigle reflétait l'amour et la paix. Harry ouvrit le paquet et pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes il fut cloué au sol. Il découvrit une arme, un katana, d'une beauté époustouflante. Il pris l'épée et la sortit du fourreau. La lame brilla de mille feux sous la lumière de la lune. Harry contemplât son cadeau et remarqua des gravures sur le bas de la lame et des pierres précieuses tout le long de la poigné. Il découvrit aussi un livre, dans le paquet cadeau, qui s'intitule "Les elfes".  
  
Mais qui a bien pus m'envoyer ce cadeau  
  
Harry eu vite sa réponse en découvrant une lettre cachée dans le livre.  
  
_Cher Mr Harry Potter  
  
Vous devez avoir trouvé les deux présents que j'ai envoyé. Le premier se trouve être un katana, qui a été forgé à ma demande, pour vous, par le grande maître japonais Mao Mundi sa lame a ensuite été renforcée par les elfes. Le deuxième cadeau est comme vous l'avez vu un livre sur les elfes. Gardez ces deux objets très précieusement car ils vous seront très utiles durant votre prochaine année scolaire  
  
Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacance et une bonne fin d'étude Mr Harry Potter  
J'espère pouvoir vous rencontrer un jour.  
  
Phénix  
_  
- Phénix ? Qui a bien pu m'envoyer ça ? Un membre de l'ordre, Dumbledore ?  
  
Harry se posait de plus en plus de questions tout ceci était très bizarre. Pourquoi lui offrir une épée il ne savait pas se battre, de plus Harry se demandait bien l'utilité d'une arme blanche contre un sorcier. Peux être que cette arme lui a été offerte comme objet de décoration mais pourquoi lui en faire fabriquer une juste pour lui. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il ce décida à passer à la suite de son anniversaire.  
  
Tous les hiboux étaient repartis las d'attendre qu'on vienne s'occuper d'eux et deux paquets jonchaient son lit avec deux lettres. L'une d'elles venait de Hagrid.  
  
_Bonjour Harry  
  
Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire je t'ai envoyé une sélection de gâteaux que je t'ai préparé j'espère que tu vas aimer. Sinon ici au château il n'y a rien de neuf. Mon frère va bien je suis en train de lui apprendre l'anglais.  
  
Je te souhaite une bonne fin de vacance  
A bientôt  
Hagrid  
_  
Comme à chaque anniversaire Hagrid lui avait préparé de délicieux gâteaux qu'il n'allait pas toucher car Harry et Hagrid n'avaient pas la même conception du gâteau moelleux. Ce qui est moelleux pour Hagrid est dur comme la pierre pour Harry. Harry décidât de mettre les gâteaux de coté en cas de crise et passa à son dernier colis et là il eut une très heureuse surprise quand il vit que le colis venait de Ginny. Il commença par prendre la lettre.  
  
_Salut Harry  
  
Comment vas tu ? Bien j'espère ? Moi je vais pas trop mal. Tu dois bien te demander pourquoi je t'écris une lettre et t'envoies un cadeau pour ton anniversaire alors que les autres années rien. Et ben c'est tout simplement que je voulais te remercier. Je sais pas si ce que je t'ai offert te plait mais je ne t'ai jamais rien offert alors que toi tu m'a offert ton amitié et même ta vie alors ce cadeau n'est rien en comparaison.  
  
Je sais pas si tu as lu la lettre de Ron mais il te dit que cet été tu vas peut-être pouvoir venir au Terrier ça serait super cool.  
  
J'espère que tu ne trouves pas mon comportement et mon cadeau ridicule.  
  
Je te souhait encore un bon anniversaire  
Bisous  
Ginny  
_  
-Wahouu ! ! !  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas et ce fut encore pire quand il ouvrit le cadeau. Il découvrit une photo dans un cadre. Le cadre était en or et on pouvait voir deux batteurs de quididch en train de se passer un cognar tout en se déplaçant autour du cadre. Mais ce qu'il trouva le plus beau fut la personne de la photo. Il s'agissait d'un élégante jeune fille, grande, belle, vêtue comme une fée tout de blanc avec une longue chevelure rousse.................ROUSSE  
  
- Mais mais, c'est Ginny ! Harry resta bouche bée. Elle est superbe.  
  
Sur la photo Ginny avait beaucoup changé en un mois de vacances elle avait grandi, pris quelques formes, de très belle formes. Ses cheveux tombaient avec élégance dans son dos. La photo lui faisait de petits signes timides et rougissait quand Harry la regardait ce qui la rendait encore plus belle.  
  
- Wahouu ! ! Ron y faut que je te parle.....  
  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait Harry regardait Ginny comme une vrai femme et non comme la sœur de Ron, la petite fille qu'il voulait absolument protéger de tout dangers. Il ne pouvait plus détourner son regard de la photo. Habillée comme ça Ginny ressemblait à une velanne comme il avait pu en voir à la coupe du monde deux ans plutôt. Apres un très très long moment de contemplation il pu enfin détourner les yeux de la photo pour voir qu'il était prés deux 2 heures du matin. Mais il n'avait pas sommeil il ne pourrai pas dormir de toute façon. Il venait d'avoir le plus beau de tous les anniversaire. Avec des cadeaux sublimes. Après avoir contemplé et rangé chaque objet il se remit à relire chaque lettre et décidât de répondre à Ginny. Mais contrairement à ce qui aurait cru ce ne fut pas chose facile car il ne su comment lui répondre. DE plus, plus Harry regardait la photo plus il se sentait bizarre. Il avait le ventre noué comme par la peur mais il ne ressentait aucune crainte plutôt une grande amitié.......non de l'amour oui c'est ça de l'amour il était en train de tomber amoureux de Ginny  
  
- Mais que m'arrive-t-il je ne peux pas être amoureux de Ginny, la petite Ginny, pourtant elle est si belle ! Pffffffff  
  
Harry mit plus d'une heure pour écrire la lettre car il ne voulait en aucun cas montrer qu'il était amoureux d'elle Il savait qu'elle l'était, enfin l'avait été mais c'était un amour de célébrité De plus Ginny sortait avec quelqu'un, alors il n'y avait rien à faire et Harry ne voulait surtout pas gâcher une si belle amitié parce qu'il était tombé fou amoureux de Ginny Tout plein de questions ce bousculaient dans sa tête quand il relut la lettre  
  
_Chère Ginny  
  
J'ai été très agréablement surpris de recevoir un cadeau de toi et je te remercie. Je trouve que tu es très jolie sur la photo. J'espère que je vais pouvoir venir chez toi pour la fin des vacance ça me ferait super plaisir de te revoir ainsi que Ron et Hermione. D'ailleurs tu as remarqué comment Hermione a préféré venir passer ses vacances avec Ron plutôt qu'avec Victor, tu ne trouves pas ça louche ?  
  
J'espère pouvoir vite venir et je te remercie encore une fois pour ton cadeau sublime et sache quand aucun cas je ne trouve ton comportement ridicule ce que tu as dit dans la lettre m'a fait énormément plaisir.  
  
A très bientôt Ginny  
Biz  
Harry  
_  
Harry était fier de sa lettre il la relut plusieurs fois avant de la mettre dans une enveloppe et de la confier à Hedwige. Quand il eut fini de tout ranger le réveil indiqua 3h30 et il décidât qu'il était bien temps d'aller se coucher et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il pu passer une nuit paisible sans cauchemars, sans crainte, sans peur. Une nuit où il pu dormir tranquillement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic. Je c que pour l'instant elle n'a rien de très original mais j'aimerai bien avoir quelques commentaires (bien ou/et mauvais) pour que je puisse continuer cette fic dans le bon sens.  
  
De plus j'aimerai bien savoir quel couple vous préféré Ron/Hermione où Harry/Genny ou d'autre au choix (Harry/Cho par exemple). Je v faire un petit sondage et je ferais paraître les résultats dans les chapitres suivants  
  
Merci d'avance et bonne lecture. _


	2. Politique intérieur

**Chapitre 2 : Politique intérieure  
**  
Bureau de Cornelius Fudge  
Ministère de la magie  
  
Depuis la réapparition officielle de Voldemort la politique du ministère partait en décadence. Comment un homme et un gouvernement qui avaient ignoré des avertissements clairs du retour de l'homme le plus dangereux peuvent-t-ils gouverner correctement un pays ? Comment peut-on faire confiance à des hommes qui ont voulu tuer un jeune garçon sous prétexte que ce qu'il disait gênait ? Comment cet homme peut-il rester à la tête d'un gouvernement si personne ne l'écoute ? Et bien il le peut car aucune information importante sur la bataille au ministère et le retour du seigneur ténébreux n'est apparue dans les journaux. Ainsi la plupart des gens ignorent la vérité. Ils pensent tous que le ministère a agi comme il le devait et ont une confiance aveugle en leur gouvernement. Mais pour les autres l'histoire n'est pas la même.  
  
Quelques jours après la bataille l'Ordre du Phénix put de nouveau travailler en collaboration avec le ministère sans devoir se cacher aux yeux de son propre camp. Grâce à cela l'ordre pouvait être plus efficace. Mais pour des raisons de sécurité aucun nom de membre, mis à part celui de Dumbledore ne fut cité. Quant au siège de l'Ordre il était resté au 12, Square Grimmauld et était toujours caché au ministère car les fuites d'informations étaient toujours présentes.  
  
Aujourd'hui Dumbledore avait réuni les personnes les plus importantes du ministère et quelques personnes moins connues mais d'une importance capitale dans la lutte contre le mal. La réunion se déroulait dans une salle secrète du ministère. Cette salle était équipée des meilleurs sorts de silence et autres magies permettant la totale confidentialité de la discussion. De plus, chaque personne présente dans la pièce avait subi un sort lui empêchant de dévoiler des informations sur cette entrevue à toute autre personne. La salle était assez grande et très bien éclairée mis à part vers le fond où aucune lumière n'était visible. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une grande table rectangulaire avec plusieurs chaises. Dumbledore se trouvait installé sur le bout éclairé de la table. A sa droite se trouvait Cornelius Fudge avec ses conseillers et quelques chefs de département, notamment le chef des aurors. Le reste des personnes présentes était constitué des membres de l'ordre dont l'appartenance à l'organisation n'était pas un secret. On peut trouver notamment Maugrey "Fol œil" et Minerva McGonagal. Une autre personne se trouvait assise autour de cette table, à l'opposé de Dumbledore dans la partie de la salle dépourvu de lumière. Vêtue de noire de la tête au pied, son visage recouvert par une grande capuche, seuls les yeux de cette personne étaient visibles, "brillants" dans le noir.  
  
Dumbledore prit la parole et déclara la réunion ouverte.  
  
- Messieurs je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui pour faire le point sur la situation. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir parler de deux sujets très importants pour moi. Dans un premier temps, je voudrais discuter de la situation politique actuelle. Puis dans un second temps, de notre position face au mal.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec vous Albus.  
  
- Merci Fol œil. Dumbledore se tourna vers le premier ministre pour lui parler. Cornelius êtes vous d'accord avec le but de cette réunion  
  
- Oui, répondu Fudge à contrecœur  
  
- Bien commençons alors par la politique et parlons surtout de la place, de votre place Cornélius, à la tête du ministère. Pendant un an vous avez refusé de voir toutes les preuves que je vous ai apportées sur le retour de Voldemort et ceci nous a coûté énormément de temps et la vie à quelque personne qui m'était cher.  
  
- Toutes vos preuves étaient fausses, répondit précipitamment un conseiller du ministre  
  
- Fausses, la première preuve que je vous ai apportée était un corps sans vie. Cédric Diggory est mort sous les ordres de Voldemort et vous appelez ça une fausse preuve  
  
Dumbledore avait dit cette phrase avec un calme déconcertant  
  
- Ce garçon aurait pus être tué par n'importe qui, peut-être même par Potter par vengeance  
  
- Vengeance de quoi ? Se mit à crier Maugrey trop énervé par ces inepties  
  
- Messieurs s'il vous plait, reprit Dumbledore, calmez vous ceci n'est pas le sujet. Pour ma part le fait que le ministère n'ait pas voulu reconnaître le retour de Voldemort est grave mais le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas encore annoncé au peuple l'est encore plus. Pourquoi les journaux n'ont-ils encore rien dit. Sur l'attaque au ministère, sur la trahison de Dolores Ombrage et sur le retour du Seigneur Ténébreux. Pourquoi ?  
  
- Nous avons censuré les média, le peuple n'a pas besoin de savoir.  
  
- Cornélius, nous sommes en démocratie, le peuple a le droit de savoir.  
  
- Non, de plus Voldemort est peut-être revenu mais il est faible il ne peut rien contre nous. Nous allons l'écraser une bonne fois pour toute  
  
- Vous êtes borné ou stupide monsieur  
  
- Fol œil restez calme mon ami. Dumbledore tentait en vain de calmer la colère de Maugrey.  
  
- Que je me calme, mais Albus il préconise de ne rien faire il veut attendre que l'on se fasse massacrer. Maugrey se tourna vers Fudge, Vous croyez qu'il est faible, c'est ce qu'il veut faire croire mais il est fort, très fort. Il va regrouper toutes ses armées et attaquer. Quand ce jour arrivera nous ne verrons pas de lendemain.  
  
- Baliverne, vous n'avez aucune preuve.  
  
- Aucune preuve ? Ne me faites pas rire.  
  
- Le ministère ne fera rien pour l'Ordre tant que la preuve de la "grande force" de vous-savez-qui n'est pas prouvée.  
  
Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre il faut déclarer un état d'urgence le plus vite possible.  
  
- Il n'en est pas question.  
  
- Cornélius, réfléchissez, ne faites pas une nouvelle erreur.  
  
- C'est tout réfléchi  
  
Dumbledore semblait désespéré.  
  
- Bien laissons cette discussion de côté et venons en au deuxième point. Cornélius, messieurs les conseillers bien que vous pensez que Voldemort soit faible il va bien falloir l'attaquer. Que pensez vous faire ?  
  
- Un plan de bataille est à l'étude.  
  
- A l'étude ? Et ce plan consistera en quoi ?  
  
- Les aurors vont attaquer l'ennemi de front.  
  
- Vous allez tous les faire massacrer.  
  
- Une cinquantaine d'aurors contre un seul homme, c'est plutôt lui qui va se faire massacrer.  
  
- Un seul homme mais vous êtes en plein délire monsieur.  
  
- Monsieur Maugrey je vous demanderai de vous calmer sinon je vous ferai traduire en justice pour insulte envers le premier ministre  
  
Face au menaces de Fudge l'ex aurors du se rasseoir et Dumbledore reprit une nouvelle fois la parole.  
  
- Je trouve votre plan dangereux et stupide et je voudrais savoir ce qu'en pense le directeur du département des aurors.  
  
- Si comme le dit Mr Fudge Voldemort est seul nous avons une chance de gagner mais le temps joue contre nous. Plus il avance plus Voldemort peut regrouper ses forces et là nous n'aurons aucune chance.  
  
- Nous ne changerons pas notre plan car il est bon, repris Fudge. Actuellement la cachette de vous-savez-qui nous est inconnue mais dès que nous la trouverons nous lancerons l'attaque et tout sera fini.  
  
- Tout sera fini pour nous, marmonna Maugrey.  
  
- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois je pense que vous êtes fou Cornélius. Dumbledore avait prononcé ces quelque mots sans laisser paraître un quelconque énervement. Je voudrais en venir à un point important, la protection de Harry Potter.  
  
- Protéger Potter pour quoi faire ? Fudge était de plus en plus énervé. Potter n'est qu'un imposteur. Il n'a survécu que par chance et non par puissance. Je ne vais pas payer pour protéger une personne qui ne sert à rien.  
  
Cette fois ci ce fut McGonagal qui éclata  
  
- Monsieur le premier ministre votre comportement est intolérable. Comment pouvez vous parler ainsi de ce garçon. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il vit depuis des années. Il n'a jamais voulu avoir cette célébrité et encore moins ces malheurs.  
  
Fudge n'osait pas regarder la sous-directrice de Poudlard de peur de mourir foudroyé par son regard noir.  
  
- Je me doutais que vous alliez répondre de la sorte. C'est pourquoi j'ai engagé, sur mes propres fonds, un « garde du corps » pour Harry.  
  
Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la personne en face de Dumbledore.  
  
- Pour des raisons de sécurité cette personne ne veut pas donner son identité tout de suite. Et pour des raisons de commodité nous allons l'appeler "le seigneur".  
  
- Cool, répondit sarcastiquement un des conseillers. Mais que va-t-il faire.  
  
- Protéger Harry le temps que ce dernier soit assez fort pour combattre l'ennemi.  
  
- Je croyais que vous vous occupiez déjà de la protection de Potter.  
  
- Je le croyais aussi mais les événements précédents m'ont prouvé le contraire.  
  
- Albus, cette personne est-t-elle assez puissante pour protéger le jeune Potter.  
  
Dumbledore se retourna vers le seigneur pour lui lancer un regard interrogatif. Après quelques secondes le seigneur ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en avant.  
  
- "Fol œil" voulez-vous me rendre un petit service  
  
- Oui bien sûr.  
  
- Pouvez vous lancer un Doloris sur le seigneur.  
  
– Pardon ?  
  
- Vous avez bien entendu mon ami, lancez ce sort.  
  
Apres un temps de réflexion Maugrey décida enfin à se lever. Il sortit sa baguette assez lentement pour ne pas surprendre sa victime puis il lança le sort impardonnable et là tout le monde resta bouche bée. Sans prononcer une seule parole le seigneur avait lancé un sort de protection d'une puissance inouïe. Un mur d'énergie s'étai alors formé entre Maugrey et le seigneur en absorbant le sort de "Fol œil". Ce dernier se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui lança un regard pour lui demander ce qu'il devait faire. Ce dernier lui répondit de poursuivre l'attaque. En écoutant cela le seigneur se décida alors à se lever et le combat continua mais d'une façon très étonnante. "Fol œil" lança une multitude de sorts vers son adversaire et ce dernier les repoussa tous mais avec les mains. Chaque sort envoyé rebondissait comme une balle sur un mur. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Après seulement quelques secondes de combat Maugrey jugea qu'il était inutile de continuer et le duel s'arrêta. A ce moment le seigneur sortit de l'ombre pour aller saluer son rival puis retourna s'assoire à sa place sans que personne n' ait pu voir son visage.  
  
Dumbledore laissa quelque seconde au public pour se remettre de ses émotions puis se tourna vers McGonagal pour lui parler.  
  
- Oui Minerva cette personne est très puissante. Le seigneur protégera Harry jusqu'à la mort.  
  
- Très bien Dumbledore vous voulez payer pour protéger cet enfant, c'est très bien, mais le ministère ne vous soutiendra pas et je continue à exécuter mon plan de bataille. En revanche je peux remarquer que votre ami est puissant, très puissant il nous serait un allié très important dans la bataille  
  
- Mon ami est fort en effet mais pas suicidaire.  
  
- Peu importe, la compagnie des aurors attaquera dès que la base de vous- savez-qui sera découverte.  
  
- Je ne pourrai pas supporter que vous envoyiez toutes nos forces armées au suicide. Si vous ne trouvez pas un plan moins dangereux je serais contraint de poser mon veto sur vous et votre gouvernement.  
  
- Votre veto ne servira à rien si vous êtes seul Dumbledore. J'attaquerai Voldemort, je vais le tuer et je vous virerai de votre poste.  
  
- Non Fudge. Tant que je serais vivant je luterai pour que le gouvernement retrouve un chef fort. Je vais demander votre démission et je vais prendre votre place, à contrecœur, et chercher un remplaçant digne d'être appelé premier ministre.  
  
- Vous n'aurez jamais ma tête Dumbledore le conseil ne vous suivra pas.  
  
- Je lui ferai voir la vérité et le conseil comprendra son erreur  
  
Cette fois Fudge ne put tenir. Il se leva et quitta la salle, suivi de près par ses conseillers. Après quelques minutes de brouhaha la discussion put enfin reprendre.  
  
- Je pense que nous allons en rester là. Seigneur je vous pris de bien vouloir retourner à votre surveillance quant à moi je vais tout faire pour redonner une intelligence à cette politique intérieur ....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nouveau chapitre = Nouveaux commentaires (s'il vous plait c très important pour moi et pour la suite de l'histoire)  
  
De plus j'aimerai bien savoir quel couple vous préféré Ron/Hermione où Harry/Genny ou d'autre au choix (Harry/Cho par exemple). Je v faire un petit sondage et je ferais paraître les résultats dans les chapitres suivants  
  
Je suis aussi à la recherche d'une chanson pour le choixpeau donc si quelqu'un avait des textes à distribuer j'en serais très heureux.  
  
Merci d'avance et bonne lecture._


	3. Attaque à Privet Drive

**Chapitre 3 : Attaque à Privet Drive  
**  
Cela faisait maintenant 3 jours que son anniversaire était passé et Harry se sentait toujours bien. Il ne passait plus ses journées à repenser à la bataille du ministère. Il ne cherchait plus comment il aurait pu éviter de tomber dans ce piège. Et les nuits, il dormait et rêvait non pas de Voldemort, comme il le faisait très souvent, mais d'une jeune rousse. Il avait hâte de la retrouver, elle et ses amis, mais il se demandait bien comment Dumbledore allait pouvoir remplacer la protection de sa tante chez les Weasley. Mais peut importe l'important était qu'il le fasse. Depuis le matin, Harry rêvassait dans sa chambre mais il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix froide et stridente de sa tante.  
  
- Harry, descends manger tout de suite.  
  
Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit rejoindre le reste de la famille pour déjeuner mais à peine fut il arrivé en bas de l'escalier que son oncle l'interpella.  
  
- Harry cette après midi nous allons au zoo avec Dudley et tu vas venir avec nous, il est hors de question que tu restes ici tout seul. Par contre je ne veux pas d'histoire comme il y a 5 ans c'est bien compris ?  
  
- Oui oncle Vernon  
  
- Si il y a le moindre problème tu vas le .........  
  
- Le quoi ?  
  
- Ca va mal se passer pour toi. Maintenant vas manger.  
  
Harry put lire dans les yeux de son oncle qu'il avait peur. Pendant un instant Vernon avait oublié la menace qui pesait sur lui si Harry était maltraité et il dut se raccrocher aux branches pour éviter une catastrophe.  
  
Le déjeuner se déroula sans rien de spécial, sans qu'une seule parole soit prononcée pour Harry. Tout de suite après manger tous les membres de la famille allèrent se préparer pour partir au zoo et au moment de monter dans la voiture l'oncle Vernon fit ses dernières recommandations à Harry  
  
- Tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dit ce matin.  
  
– Oui.  
  
- Pas de magie sinon je crois que je pourrais devenir méchant même si tes amis viennent !  
  
Tout d'un coup l'estomac de Harry fit un bond. Son oncle commençait à se rebeller cela ne signifiait rien de bon pour lui.  
  
L'après midi commença par la visite des animaux du zoo ce qui n'emballa pas trop Harry qui pouvait voir des bêtes plus belles et plus étranges à Poudlard. Après avoir mangé pour quatre heures la journée continua par la visite du vivarium et la Harry commença à avoir des ennuis car depuis son arrivé au zoo Harry n'arrêtait pas de se retourner il avait une vague impression qu'il était suivi et cette attitude ne plaisait pas à son oncle qui ne tarda pas à le faire savoir.  
  
- Harry Potter peux tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe car tu m'énerves à force de te retourner sans arrêt.  
  
- Je ne sais pas trop j'ai l'impression d'être suivi mais je ne vois personne.  
  
- Tu deviens complètement parano.  
  
- Non ! Je suis suivi depuis que l'on est arrivé. J'en suis certain.  
  
- Arrête avec cette histoire tu es complètement fou. Qui voudrait te suivre et pourquoi faire ? Il faut que tu arrêtes de te croire le centre du monde mon petit.  
  
- Mais .......  
  
- ARRETE, se mit à crier Vernon. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui ce qui l'empêcha de continuer à engueuler Harry  
  
- Je te préviens, tu arrêtes immédiatement avec toutes tes histoires à dormir debout. Je ne vais pas être patient longtemps  
  
- Oui très bien, Répondit méchamment Harry avant de continuer sa promenade. Il ne devenait pas fou il était sûr car à plusieurs reprises il avait vu un homme très grand vêtu d'un grand manteau, il n'avait jamais vu son visage mais il était sûr que cet homme l'espionnait.  
  
Pendant toute la fin de la journée Harry resta sur ses gardes s'attendant à se faire attaquer d'un moment à l'autre mais rien n'arriva, à son grand soulagement. Arrivé chez lui, la nuit commençait à tomber le soleil rougissait derrière l'horizon. Harry était heureux de retrouver cette maison. Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il dirait cela mais il fut bien contraint de voir que sa tante lui apportait une protection. Enfin le croyait-il......  
  
Dés qu'il eut mis un pied dans la maison Harry se mit à courir dans sa chambre. Il voulait écrire une lettre au membre de l'Ordre pour leur parler de ses inquiétudes mais son oncle le coinça dans un coin pour lui parler  
  
- Alors dit moi Harry c'est quoi cette histoire ? Vernon paraissait inquiet. Harry pu lire la peur dans ses yeux  
  
- Je ne sais pas peux être que ce n'est rien que je vois le mal partout.  
  
- J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai car s'il y a le moindre problème je te mets à la porte. Protection ou pas tu ne remettras plus jamais les pieds à la maison.  
  
Harry regarda son oncle partir vers la cuisine. Il ne pouvait plus bouger trop stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes peut-être une minute pour retrouver ses esprits et remonter dans sa chambre. Là, il prit un bout de parchemin, une plume et rédigea sa lettre le plus vite possible. Il voulait avoir une réponse mais il ne savait pas ce que l'on pouvait répondre.  
  
Professeur Maugrey  
  
Cette après midi je suis allé au zoo avec mon oncle et ma tante et toute la journée je me suis senti suivi. Cette impression vient peut- être de mon imagination mais je suis très inquiet. Pouvez vous faire quelque chose ?  
  
Je vous en remercie d'avance.  
  
Harry ne prit même pas le temps de relire sa lettre il la plia tant bien que mal et la glissa dans une enveloppe et l'accrocha à la patte de Hedwige.  
  
- Apportes cette lettre le plus vite au professeur Maugrey. Ne t'arrêtes pas en route surtout. Fais vite.  
  
Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et la chouette s'engouffra dans l'ouverture pour aller faire son devoir. Harry regarda Hedwige partir, il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'horizon.  
  
Il allait refermer la fenêtre quand une musique se fit entendre dans la rue. Harry tendit l'oreille et la chanson se fit de plus en plus forte et il put distinguer une voix chanter. Cette voix était belle, chaude et romantique. Harry referma la fenêtre et descendit dans le hall de la maison. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand sa tante l'aperçu.  
  
- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça toi ?  
  
Le jeune garçon n'entendit même pas sa tante, ouvrit la porte et tel un zombie il sortit de la maison. Il marcha dans le jardin ouvrit le portail du terrain et sortit dans la rue se séparant ainsi de la protection de sa famille. Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était sorti il était comme hypnotisé et il se retrouva bien vite sur le trottoir d'en face. Et là, la terre aurait pu s'écrouler, il n'aurait pas bougé.  
  
Mais tout changea très vite. Quelque seconde après que Harry se soit arrêté de marcher. La voix se tut et le jeune sorcier retrouva ses esprits.  
  
- Mais pourquoi je suis là moi ?  
  
_POP  
_  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un homme le prit par les épaules et le tira dans la rue. Il essaya de se débattre mais l'homme était bien trop fort pour lui. Toutes ses craintes étaient confirmées, il avait été suivi toute la journée et maintenant par un moyen très intelligent Harry se retrouvait prisonnier des mangemorts. Il tenta de s'accrocher à un poteau mais c'était peine perdue car le mangemort lui frappa les avants bras et Harry du lâcher prise sous la douleur. Pour le jeune garçon tout espoir s'envolait, il se voyait déjà en train de se faire torturer par Voldemort. Toute sa vie repassait devant ses yeux. Il voyait ses professeurs, ses amis et Ginny. Il ne pourrait pas la voir, la revoir, il aurait tant voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait, être auprès d'elle. Une larme coula sur sa joue.  
  
Harry ne touchait plus le sol, l'homme l'avait soulevé pour aller plus vite et il avait quitté la rue pour se cacher dans une petite ruelle sombre. Harry était perdu.  
  
- Bonjour monsieur, vous désirez ? Un homme vêtu de noir se dirigea vers Harry et son ravisseur. Le mangemort se retourna très rapidement et lança un sort au nouveau venu mais ce dernier l'esquiva très facilement se rapprocha de l'homme et le frappa au visage. Ce coup envoya le mangemort contre le mur ce qui l'assomma. L'inconnu se pencha vers le mangemort et vérifia que ce dernier était bien assommé. Il allait se relever quand il entendit un bruit.  
  
- Harry, nous ne sommes pas seuls.  
  
- Qui...qui êtes vous ?  
  
- Je répondrai à tes questions un peu plus tard si tu le veux bien. Pour l'instant je te demande de me faire confiance.  
  
- Heu ... oui...... oui oui d'accord. Harry était troublé par son sauvetage miracle mais il ne pouvait voir son sauveteur car ce dernier était toujours dans l'ombre. Est-ce que cette personne était un sorcier ou bien un moldu qui avait vu Harry se faire enlever ?  
  
- Harry, il y a encore du monde à tes trousses quand je te le dirais tu courras le plus vite possible chez toi je te rejoins après.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
- Tu es prêt ? L'homme se tourna de l'autre côté de la ruelle et Harry put voir que d'autre mangemorts arrivaient. Vas y maintenant ! ! ! ! !  
  
Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre, il se retourna et courut le plus vite possible vers sa demeure. Au milieu de sa course il jeta un œil en arrière et pu voir une multitude de sorts jaillir de la ruelle et l'homme fuir au milieu de ce feu d'artifice mortel.  
  
- Cours Harry ne t'arrêtes surtout pas, cours !  
  
Arrivé devant chez lui je jeune homme sauta par-dessus la haie puis se rua à l'intérieur de la maison en manquant de défoncer la porte. L'oncle Vernon alerté par le vacarme sortit du salon.  
  
- Mais bon Dieu qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
A ce même moment l'homme arriva dans le hall de la maison et claqua la porte avant de s'asseoir le dos collé à la porte et tentant de reprendre sa respiration.  
  
- Mais ...... mais qui êtes vous bon sang, et que faites vous dans ma maison je vous demande de bien vouloir sortir de chez moi.  
  
L'homme ne prit pas la peine de répondre ni même d'écouter l'oncle Vernon. Pour la première fois depuis son sauvetage Harry pu voir l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Très grand et assez baraqué il était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un maillot noir. Il avait une très grande parka noire, un bonnet sur la tête et son visage était recouvert de peinture noire. L'inconnue se retourna vers Harry, ôta ses lunettes et lui parla.  
  
- Harry Potter, je suis là pour te protéger je m'appelle "le seigneur".........Dumbledore m'a engagé comme garde du corps. Théoriquement j'aurais du resté cacher à tes yeux mais la situation n'est pas des meilleures.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas se qui m'est arrivé j'étais accoudé à la fenêtre de ma chambre quand j'ai écouté comme un chant d'une femme puis, je me suis réveillé dans la rue avec un mangemort dans mon dos.  
  
- Vous avez été attiré par le chant d 'une sirène.  
  
- Une sirène ?  
  
- Oui une sirène, son chant attire ses proies. Les mangemort l'ont payée pour t'attirer en dehors de chez toi. Ils l'ont fait venir ici juste pour toi  
  
- Je suis touché, fallait pas !  
  
Le seigneur rigola à la remarque de Harry.  
  
- Nous sommes en sécurité ici ? Non ?  
  
- Pas vraiment Harry.  
  
- Et le sort de ma mère ?  
  
- Le sort de Lily te protège contre Voldemort : il ne peut pas venir ici. En revanche les mangemorts ne sont pas gênés par cette magie et les murs de cette maison ne vont pas nous protéger très longtemps  
  
- Avant que je ne sois attiré dehors j'ai envoyé une lettre au professeur Maugrey en lui disant que je me sentais suivi peut-être qu'il va venir avec d'autres personnes. Mais j'y pense vous êtes sorcier vous devriez pouvoir transplaner et aller chercher de l'aide.  
  
- Non Harry je ne peux pas transplaner. Il y a une barrière anti- transplanage comme à Poudlard au-dessus de cette maison. Elle à été mise par Dumbledore après la mort de tes parents pour te protéger. Et il n'est pas question que je sorte ils sont bien trop nombreux, si je sors je vais me faire massacrer avant de disparaître.  
  
- Alors nous sommes coincé ici ?  
  
- Et bien en fait oui, désolé. Mais je vais trouver un moyen. J'ai un véhicule garé dehors à quelques pâtés de maisons. Quand les aurors arriveront, s'ils arrivent un jour, nous profiterons de la cohue pour nous enfuir. Dumbledore a fini de protéger le Terrier, tu vas aller te cacher chez les Weasley.  
  
- Très bien, et si personne ne vient ? Harry avait peur de la réponse et regrettait déjà d'avoir posé une telle question.  
  
- On avisera.  
  
- Bon je vais aller chercher ma baguette et je reviens.  
  
- Ok, fait attention dans ta chambre reste bien couché, je t'attends dans le salon.  
  
Harry fit un signe de la tête et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Pendant ce temps le seigneur entra dans le salon où il découvrit Vernon et Pétunia recroquevillés dans un coin de la pièce et Dudley près d'eux avec une main sur la bouche et l'autre sur ses grosses fesses. L'homme trouva le comportement du garçon très curieux et se jura de demander la raison à Harry un peu plus tard.  
  
- Qui ... qui êtes vous et que voulez vous à la fin ? demanda l'oncle Vernon avec une très grande peur.  
  
- Je suis le garde de corps de votre neveu et je suis là pour le protéger des types qui sont dehors.  
  
A ce moment là Harry fit son apparition dans la pièce baguette en main.  
  
- Qui sont ces gens dehors !  
  
- Ce sont des mangemorts, les soldats de l'ennemi. De redoutables adversaires.  
  
- Et que veulent-il ?  
  
- Vous m'énervez avec vos questions idiotes. Si vous vous intéressiez plus au malheur de Harry vous sauriez qu'ils sont à sa recherche. Ils veulent le livrer à leur maître, l'homme qui a tué Lily et James Potter, Lord Voldemort.  
  
- Et ben si j'avais su tout ça c'est sûr que j'aurais interdit Harry de revenir ici.  
  
Le seigneur en avait plus qu'assez.  
  
- Taisez-vous Dursley. Le « Seigneur » avait changé de voix, elle était maintenant grave et froide ce qui terrifia l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- Je vais partir avec votre neveu vous devez être content. Bon maintenant silence que je me concentre.  
  
Harry pris la parole mais tout doucement il ne voulait pas attirer la colère du « Seigneur » comme son oncle.  
  
- Que faites vous ?  
  
- Je crois que Maugrey et d'autres aurors sont arrivés, l'homme avait reprit sa voix normale, je vais tenter de communiquer avec eux par télépathie.  
  
- Vous pouvez faire ça ? Harry été stupéfait  
  
- Oui, je sais faire quelques petits trucs marrants.  
  
Harry esquissa un sourire rempli de crainte.  
  
- Tout va bien se passer Harry, je te le promets  
  
Le « Seigneur » ferma les yeux et se concentra. Pendant près de 10 minutes il resta assis en tailleur par terre sans bouger la moindre partie de son corps. Quand il se réveilla la panique régnait dans la rue !  
  
- Vite Harry allons-y ! Maugrey nous fait une diversion. Vas vite chercher ta cape d'invisibilité et tu vas t'enfuir jusqu'à ma voiture elle se trouve à 500 mètre sur ta droite en sortant, elle et grise. Je te couvre le temps que tu sortes puis je rejoindrai le plus vite possible.  
  
Harry ne prononça pas un mot et ce dépêcha d'aller chercher sa cape dans sa chambre et retourna dans le hall où il retrouva le « Seigneur » prêt à aller combattre l'ennemi.  
  
- Prêt ?  
  
- Prêt !  
  
Harry se cacha sous sa cape, le Seigneur prit une très grande inspiration puis ouvrit la porte, sortit dans la rue et envoya de multiples sorts sur les mangemorts mais à la grande surprise de Harry il n'utilisait aucune baguette magique. Il lançait ses sorts avec ses propres mains. Mais Harry ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et dès que la voie fut libre il courut à toutes jambes vers la voiture du Seigneur. Elle n'était pas très loin mais pour Harry le trajet parut durer des années. Arrivé dans le véhicule il se coucha sur la banquette arrière et attendit.  
  
Cinq minutes plus tard il fut de nouveau en compagnie du Seigneur. Mais ces retrouvailles ne se firent pas sans mal car un des mangemorts s'était caché derrière la voiture et avait attaqué le Seigneur au moment où il y entrait. Un combat au corps à corps s'en suivit et le Seigneur put enfin monter dans son véhicule après avoir mis à mort son adversaire.  
  
- Tout va bien ? Demanda Harry après que la voiture se soit éloignée du combat  
  
- Oui c'est bon tu peux enlever ta cape.  
  
- Je vous dois la vie monsieur. Harry avait la respiration coupée, la pression retombait dans ses nerfs et il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.  
  
- Tu ne me doit rien du tout. C'est mon job de te protéger. Maintenant je te conseil de dormir un peu nous avons une longue route avant d'arriver au terrier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nouveau chapitre = Nouveaux commentaires (s'il vous plait c très important pour moi et pour la suite de l'histoire)  
  
Sinon le sondage sur vos couples préféré continue et voici les premiers résultats (il y a très peux de résultats pour l'instant)  
  
Ron & Hermione : 2 voies  
Ginny & Harry : 3 Voies  
Hermione & Harry : 1 Voie  
Cho & Harry : 1 voie  
  
Je remercie les personnes suivantes pour leurs commentaires :  
  
Caroline Potter  
Yann  
Missannie  
Potter-68  
Miss-Tania  
Ptitte-folle  
  
Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une chanson pour le choixpeau donc si quelqu'un avait des textes à distribuer j'en serais très heureux.  
  
Merci d'avance pour les futures reviews et bonne lecture._


	4. Un nouvel ami

**Chapitre 4 : Un nouvel ami**  
  
5 heures, cela faisait 5 heures qu'ils roulaient en direction du Terrier. Harry avait fini par s'endormir allongé sur la banquette arrière. Il était recouvert du manteau du Seigneur. Même après 5 heures de route non stop le Seigneur n'était pas rassuré, tant que Harry ne serait pas au Terrier il ne pourrait pas abaisser sa garde.  
  
Il était presque 8 heures du matin quand Harry se réveilla. Il s'étira tant bien que mal et se faufila sur le siège passager pour pouvoir parler à son garde du corps.  
  
- Vous avez conduit toute la nuit ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Vous n'allez pas vous reposer ?  
  
- Non, dans un peu plus d'une heure nous serons au Terrier. Je pourrai alors me reposer car tu seras en sécurité.  
  
- Je ne pensais pas que le Terrier était aussi loin. Quand Ron était venu me chercher il y a 4 ans avec la voiture de son père il nous avait fallu moins de temps.  
  
- Oui c'est vrai mais la voiture volait non ?  
  
- Heu.....oui comment vous savez ça ?  
  
- J'ai quelques informations de temps en temps, j'ai beaucoup d'amis. Mais pour en revenir à ce que l'on disait, ma voiture ne vole pas et je n'ai pris que les petites routes pour éviter de croiser quelques personnes habillées en noir.  
  
- Je comprends. Mais en ce qui concerne Mr et Mme Wesley, sont-ils au courant de mon arrivée ?  
  
- Je le pense, oui . "Fol œil" a du les prévenir après notre départ de Londres. Si tu as faim il y a des barres énergétiques et une bouteille d'eau sous le siège.  
  
- Ok merci.  
  
Le Seigneur avait vu juste, la famille Wesley avait été prévenue quelques minutes après le départ de Harry. Maugrey et ses hommes étaient partis juste après avoir mis or d'état de nuire la sirène que les mangemorts avaient apportée à Privet Drive. Par la suite "Fol œil" s'était rendu au Terrier pour prévenir les Weasley de l'arrivée de Harry. Il leur avait vaguement raconté l'histoire (enfin les parties qu'il connaissait) et était vite reparti à la poursuite du groupe de mangemorts. Depuis toute la maison était restée éveillée, attendant la venue du jeune garçon. Tout le monde était très inquiet car Maugrey ne leur avait apporté aucunes nouvelles de toute la nuit.  
  
- J'espère qu'il n'a rien, j'espère qu'il n'a rien ! Ginny se répétait cette phrase depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Elle était couchée dans les bras d'Hermione elle même en train de prier pour son ami.  
  
- Ce n'est pas normal il aurait du être arrivé depuis longtemps cela va bientôt faire 12 heures qu'il est parti de Londres. Comme sa sœur et son amie, Ron était très inquiet  
  
- Mais c'est normal Ron, lui dit son père, "Fol œil" nous a dit que la voiture allait prendre les petits chemins les plus discrets et qu'ils mettraient donc beaucoup de temps à venir jusqu'ici.  
  
- Oui mais......mais écoutez !  
  
Tout le monde tendit l'oreille  
  
- C'est le bruit d'un moteur, dit Hermione avec un sourire qui commençait à se former sur ses lèvres.  
  
Toute la famille Weasley ainsi que Hermione se rua dans le jardin et put voir arriver la voiture du Seigneur. Au même moment Dumbledore apparut à côté d'eux.  
  
- Bonjour professeur.  
  
- Messieurs mesdames, bonjour. Alors je vois que notre ami vient d'arriver.  
  
- Comment avez vous su qu'il arrivait ?  
  
- L'homme qui conduit la voiture m'a prévenu il y a quelques minutes.  
  
La voiture s'avança dans la cour pour se garer au niveau de l'atelier de Mr Weasley puis Harry en sortit. Il portait le manteau du Seigneur en raison de la fraîcheur de la matinée. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire 5 mètres que Hermione et Ginny se jetèrent dans ses bras. Durant le voyage Harry avait beaucoup dormi mais il était toujours fatigué et ses genoux lâchèrent sous le poids, il tomba à terre entraînant ses deux amies avec lui. Il resta quelque secondes comme ça et pu sentir que Ginny pleurait. Il la serra un peu plus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là et bien vivant et pour simple réponse Ginny se colla encore plus à lui. Après une minute ou deux, les deux jeunes filles lâchèrent leur ami et ce dernier pu se relever et Ron vint lui faire une étreinte amicale pour lui exprimer son soulagement puis ce fut au tour de Mr Weasley, de Dumbledore qui le félicita pour son courage face à l'ennemi et enfin ce fut au tour de Molly de souhaiter la bienvenue à Harry. Elle prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras et le serra de toute ses forces contre elle.  
  
- Mon pauvre garçon mais pourquoi y'a t'il tant de haine envers toi ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai bien crû ne jamais vous revoir.  
  
Ginny émit un sanglot à l'idée de perdre Harry et ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Ginny était aux anges et un sourire commençait à apparaître, soulageant le cœur de Harry.  
  
- Je serais entre les mains de Voldemort si cette personne n'avait pas été là !  
  
- Le Seigneur était sorti de la voiture et attendait, assis sur le capot de sa voiture.  
  
- Mais qui est cet homme Harry ? demanda Ron avec beaucoup de curiosité.  
  
A ce moment là Dumbledore prit la parole.  
  
- Je vous présente "le Seigneur", je me suis permis de l'engager comme garde du corps pour Harry et à première vue j'ai bien fait. Maintenant j'aimerais parler en privé avec le seigneur. Molly permettez vous que l'on utilise votre salon ?  
  
- Mais bien sûr Monsieur.  
  
- Bien. Dumbledore se tourna vers le seigneur, venez avec moi s'il vous plait.  
  
Voyant que le seigneur partait Harry posa le manteau et le tendit à son propriétaire.  
  
- Gardes le Harry, il va mieux à toi qu'à moi  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec vous monsieur. Enfin je veux dire que ce manteau va bien à Harry.  
  
- Merci Ginny. Bon d'accord je le garde mais il ne va pas vous faire défaut ?  
  
- Non ne t'inquiètes pas j'en ai d'autres. Tout le monde se mit à rire à la remarque de l'homme. Quand ce dernier fut entré dans la maison toutes les personnes encore présentes auprès de Harry commencèrent à le noyer de question.  
  
- Je serais très heureux de pouvoir répondre à toutes ces questions, mais est-ce que je peux le faire ailleurs que dehors car je commence à avoir froid même avec ce manteau et en plus j'ai mal partout. Dormir dans une voiture ça vous met les os en vrac !  
  
- Oui bien sûr Harry, répondit Ron, allons dans ma chambre comme ça tu pourras t'allonger.  
  
Harry accepta avec joie la proposition de son ami et partit en direction de la maison. Arrivé sur le seuil ils croisèrent Dumbledore et le Seigneur. Ce dernier lui souhaita une bonne fin de vacance puis disparut dans la brume du matin. Quand au directeur de Poudlard il partit en transplanant juste après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à toutes les personnes présentes.  
  
Cela prit toute la matinée à Harry pour raconter son histoire. Il était allongé sur son lit dans la chambre de Ron. Hermione et Ginny étaient allongées sur le lit du rouquin quand à ce dernier il était assis, par terre, en tailleur le dos appuyé contre le mur. Le récit de son histoire fatigua énormément Harry et il s'endormit juste avant d'aller manger pour midi. Il dormait tellement bien que personne n'osa le réveiller et il dormit jusqu'au lendemain. A son réveil toutes les autres personnes de la maison étaient levées ce qui indiqua à Harry qu'il devait se faire tard. Il sortit du lit et alla rejoindre Ron à la cuisine.  
  
- Salut Ron  
  
- Harry, comment vas tu ? Bien dormi ? Tu te rends compte que tu as presque dormi 36 heures non stop ?  
  
- 36 heures ? Mais il est quelle heure ?  
  
- Pas loin de 8 heures du soir.  
  
- A quand même ! Je peux te dire que ça fait du bien.  
  
- A ce moment la Hermione et Ginny entrèrent dans la cuisine et les quatre amis ce mirent à parler de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire durant le reste des vacances. Et les idées fusèrent. Entre Quidditch et baignade les semaines seraient bien chargées sans compter qu'ils allaient devoir finir leurs devoirs de vacances, sauf Hermione qui les avaient finis pendant la première semaine.  
  
- Au fait Harry, tu sais quoi, je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe tu te rends compte !  
  
- Oui McGonagal me l'a annoncé dans la lettre avec le résultat des Buses et elle m'a dit que je devais participer aux sélections pour refaire partie de l'équipe.  
  
- Voyons Harry pourquoi te faire passer des sélections ? Tu es le meilleur attrapeur que le monde ait connu. Ta place t'attend à bras ouverts.  
  
Harry paru gêné.  
  
- Et Ginny ? Je ne veux en aucun cas lui prendre sa place.  
  
– J'y ai déjà pensé, répondit Ginny toute contente d'elle, depuis le début des vacances je m'entraîne à devenir batteur avec les jumeaux. Comme ça tu pourras reprendre ta place dans l'équipe et moi je resterai aussi sis je passe les sélections correctement.  
  
- Brillante idée.  
  
- Merci Harry, Ginny commençait à avoir des couleurs, face aux remarques de son ami, et préféra se tourner prétextant aller chercher un verre pour que Harry ne voit pas son trouble.  
  
- LES ENFANTS VOUS POUVEZ VENIR S'IL VOUS PLAIT, demanda Arthur Wesley  
  
- On arrive...  
  
Les quatre amis arrivèrent dans le salon où ils trouvèrent M. Weasley en compagnie de deux personnes. Un homme assez grand, habillé de façon moldu avec un costume blanc et une chemise bleu. Il était accompagné par une femme vêtue d'une longue robe bleu ciel faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.  
  
- Les enfants je vous présente M. Mac Touain et son épouse, Alexie, c'est un ami du ministère et il va passer le reste des vacances avec nous. Alexie, Mac, je vous présente Ginny ma fille, Hermione Granger une amie de Ron, Ron mon fils et Harry Potter que vous devez connaître et qui est aussi un ami de Ron.  
  
- Je suis très content de vous connaître, commença par dire Mac, surtout toi Harry, sans vouloir vexer personne bien sûr, mais tu sais Harry on parle beaucoup de toi, autant en bien qu'en mal.  
  
Un léger agacement commençait à apparaître chez le jeune homme.  
  
- Et lesquels écoutez vous monsieur ? demanda Harry sur un ton de défi.  
  
- Aucun des deux je me fie qu'à mon seul jugement et pour l'instant tu fais très bonne impression, je suis très heureux de te rencontrer.  
  
Harry se mit à rire ce qui rendit très perplexe tout le monde.  
  
- Pourquoi ris tu ?  
  
- Vous savez, mis à part quelques professeurs de Poudlard et mes amis, vous êtes la seule personne à ne pas me sauter dessus en prétendant me connaître mieux que moi et me jugeant sans me connaître, j'apprécie beaucoup et je suis aussi très content de vous connaître. Harry tendit la main et Mac lui serra puis les trois autres enfants firent de même et quand Hermione arriva vers la femme elle s'arrêta.  
  
- Veuillez excuser ma curiosité mais ne seriez vous pas une elfe ?  
  
Alexie sourit à cette remarque.  
  
- Tu es très intelligente Hermione, peu de gens pourraient savoir cela juste en me regardant.  
  
- Je lis beaucoup de livres et je suis très étonnée d'apprendre que vous et Mr Touain êtes mariés.  
  
- Ah non ! y'a pas de "monsieur" qui tienne, interrompit Mac sur un ton amusé, moi je m'appelle Mac et en plus nous allons cohabiter pendant un peu moins d'un mois ensemble alors on va commencer les bonnes manières tout de suite. Donc on va se tutoyer et on va éviter de me forcer à jouer au Quidditch car je ne sais pas voler sur un balai.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire, avant qu'Alexie ne reprenne la discussion.  
  
- Il est vrai que de voir une elfe et un homme ensemble peut paraître bizarre mais les temps changent.  
  
- Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient largués dans la conversation et demandèrent quelques explications à Hermione.  
  
- Vous ne lisez donc jamais ?  
  
- Tu ne vas pas encore nous dire que la réponse se trouve dans "L'histoire de Poudlard", coupa Ron un peu énervé.  
  
- Mais non Ron, tu sais il y a plein d'autres livres. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Je vais vous expliquer. Tout d'abord il faut savoir que les elfes sont immortels, dans le sens où ils ne vieillissent jamais, mais si une elfe donne son amour à un mortel elle perd son immortalité et devient une simple mortelle.  
  
L'explication d'Hermione jeta un froid dans la salle plus personne n'osait parler. Après quelques secondes Alexie reprit la parole.  
  
- Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi, l'immortalité je l'ai toujours. Un jour peut être vous saurez pourquoi !  
  
Hermione était un peu déçue de na pas savoir la raison mais ne put insister car Mme Weasley venait juste d'appeler pour passer à table. Tout le monde se rendit dehors et s'installa autour de la grande table pour déguster un repas de roi. Les discussions reprirent entre Harry et Mac au grand malheur d'Hermione qui voulait en savoir plus sur l'elfe.  
  
- Vous... pardon... Tu travailles où ? Au ministère ? Harry s'était repris après avoir vu les yeux menaçants de son interlocuteur.  
  
- Je travaille au département des armes moldues, spécialisé armes blanches Mac regarda Ron et put lire de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Mon travail consiste à étudier les armes comme les épées ou les couteaux et d'apprendre à les utiliser pour pouvoir transmettre mes connaissances à d'autres, comme aux aurors par exemple.  
  
- Ca me fait penser que j'ai oublié de vous raconter un truc, pour mon anniversaire j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme et un cadeau, une épée enfin un katana d'après la lettre je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.  
  
- Les katanas sont des armes japonaises. Est-ce que tu pourras me le faire voir s'il te plait ? Peux être que je pourrai te dire qui te l'a envoyé, les créateurs marquent souvent leur nom sur la lame.  
  
- Je vous le ferais voir avec plaisir mais toutes mes affaires sont restées chez mon oncle. Mais dans la lettre il était écrit que la lame avait été forgée pour moi, ce qui est bizarre quand même, par un certain Mao quelque chose, je ne sais plus.  
  
- Mao Mundi peut être ?  
  
- Oui ça doit être ça. Tu le connais ?  
  
- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais j'ai quelques unes de ses armes dans mon bureau et la personne qui t'a offert cette arme doit être très riche car pour pouvoir se permettre de faire forger une arme par cet homme il faut avoir son coffre de Gringotts plein. Je possède une arme de lui, estimée à près de 5000 galions. On l'a récupérée après une perquisition chez un trafiquant d'armes. Donc tu peux à peu près estimer ton katana.  
  
- 5000 Galions, tu te rends compte Ron.........Hou hou Ron !  
  
Ron avait arrêté d'écouter la conversation depuis bien longtemps et il était perdu dans ses pensées. Harry se demandait bien à quoi il pouvait penser. Il eut bien vite sa réponse après avoir suivit le regard de son ami et il ne fut pas trop surpris de voir ce regard posé sur Hermione qui était en train de discuter avec Ginny et Alexie. Harry regarda Mac et ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Puis Harry eut une idée pour sortir son ami de son rêve. Il s'approcha tout doucement de l'oreille de Ron puis...  
  
- RON ATTENTION UNE ARAIGNEE !  
  
Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Ron pour se réveiller, pousser un cri d'horreur et basculer en arrière ce qui fit éclater de rire l'ensemble des convives. La fin de la soirée se passa dans la même ambiance de joie et d'amour car de temps en temps Ron lançait des petits coups d'œil vers Hermione et Harry faisait la même chose avec Ginny à la différence qu'à chaque fois que Ginny regardait Harry dans les yeux elle devenait rouge écarlate ce qui faisait rire le jeune homme.  
  
- Bon il est temps d'aller se coucher les enfants, ordonna Mme Wesley. Personne ne voulait contredire ses ordres car la soirée était bien avancée et tout le monde tombait de fatigue. Arrivés dans la chambre, Ron et Harry se mirent en pyjama, se couchèrent, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Harry coupe le silence.  
  
- Ron, dit moi, tu n'aurais pas un truc à me dire ?  
  
- Ben non je ne vois pas.  
  
- Tu ne voudrais pas me parler d'une certaine fille avec de longs cheveux bouclés............

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nouveau chapitre = Nouveaux commentaires (s'il vous plait c très important pour moi et pour la suite de l'histoire)  
  
Sinon le sondage sur vos couples préféré continue et voici les premiers résultats  
  
Ron & Hermione : 4 voies  
Ginny & Harry : 6 Voies  
Hermione & Harry : 2 Voie  
Cho & Harry : 3 voie  
Pansy & Ron: 1 voie  
  
Je remercie les personnes suivantes pour leurs commentaires :   
Caroline Potter  
Yann  
Missannie  
Potter-68  
Miss-Tania  
Ptitte-folle  
Anna  
Loyalbus  
Allia  
Sab  
Math  
NBA   
  
Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une chanson pour le choixpeau donc si quelqu'un avait des textes à distribuer j'en serais très heureux.  
  
Et j'ai une nouvelle petite question à vous poser. Dans la suite de cette fics il y aura des référence au Seigneur des anneaux et j'aurais voulus savoir ce que vous en pensé (si vous aimé ou pas ? ? ?)  
  
Merci d'avance pour les futures reviews et bonne lecture._


	5. Sentiments

**Chapitre 5 : Sentiments**  
  
- Une fille au long cheveux bouclés, Ron remercia le ciel que la chambre soit plongé dans le noir total sinon Harry aurait pu voir un Ron complètement rouge.  
  
- Ne fais pas l'innocent Ron !  
  
- Je ne fais pas l'innocent, Ron était de plus en plus troublé par ce début de discussion et se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir se sortir de là.  
  
- Dis moi quand tu te met à planer, limite baver, le regard rivé sur Hermione c'est pour faire l'innocent ? Harry était fier de son idée et un grand sourire trônait sur ses lèvres.  
  
- Non mais ........... Ron était fichu, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans rien dévoiler quand tout d'un coup un souvenir lui revient en tête. Quelque chose qui lui avait parut bizarre.  
  
- Et toi tu ne veux pas me parler d'une jeune fille, grande, rousse et qui est un tantinet ma sœur ? Ron retrouva le moral quand il vit que son ami ne répondait rien. En effet le sourire d'Harry avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et il se mit à réfléchir. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.  
  
- OK, tu me parles d'Hermione, je te parle de Ginny........  
  
Ron se mit à réfléchir et décida que c'était un bon compromis. Il voulait en parler à quelqu'un de toute façon et Harry était la meilleure personne car s'il en avait parlé à l'un de ses frère toute l'histoire aurait traversé la maison, en quelques minutes. De plus Ron voulait vraiment savoir ce que Harry ressentait pour sa sœur.  
  
- D'accord que veux tu savoir ?  
  
- Tout ! Dis moi tout ce que tu veux bien me dire.  
  
- Bien je n'ai pas le choix. Et bien tu vois j'aime Hermione et c'est bizarre car depuis que j'ai remarqué cela j'ai peur quand je suis près d'elle. L'an dernier quand nous étions au ministère et que nous combattions contre les mangemorts j'avais peur mais cette peur n'était pas pour moi mais pour elle. Je crois que c'est là bas que j'ai découvert cet amour et depuis je cherche à lui dire mais je ne sais pas comment. Mais de toute façon cet amour n'est pas réciproque, c'est impossible. On pouvait sentir de la mélancolie dans sa dernière phrase  
  
- Ne dit pas ça Ron car je pense que tu te trompes.  
  
- C'est super sympa de vouloir me remonter le moral mais je sais très bien que c'est peine perdue.  
  
- Alors la mon ami tu te trompes et j'ai des preuves.  
  
- Co...Comment ça ?  
  
- Et ben dit moi pourquoi elle a préféré venir chez toi pendant près de deux mois et qu'elle a refusé d'aller en vacance chez Victor. Alors hein dis moi............  
  
- Je ne sais pas moi.........elle voulait peux être passer ses vacances avec Ginny !  
  
- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi Ron ! Pourquoi voudrait-elle passer ses vacances avec Ginny ? Elles sont bien copines mais quand même pas à ce point là.  
  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est venue pour moi ? On pouvait sentir la joie revenir dans le cœur de Ron.  
  
- J'en suis sûr, Harry priait en même temps de prononcer ces paroles car il n'en savait rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire à son ami que tout ce qu'il disait été basé sur des suppositions. Mais tu ne pourras pas être tranquille tant que tu ne lui auras pas demandé.  
  
- Demandé quoi ?  
  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel tellement il était désespéré.  
  
-Lui demander d'aller pécher des huîtres.  
  
- Quoi ? Ron ne comprenait rien à l'humour de Harry.  
  
- Lui demander si elle veut sortir avec toi !  
  
- Mais tu es fou, je ne vais pas lui demander ça !  
  
- Et tu espères quoi, que ça va être facile, il faut avoir du courage mon vieux sinon tu ne va jamais pouvoir être avec elle.  
  
Ron soupira puis décida qu'il était temps que ce soit Harry qui parle.  
  
- Et sinon toi, quoi de neuf ? Ron parla avec un ton de plaisanterie non cachée.  
  
- A ben moi ça va mon vieux. J'ai un peux mal au dos mais c'est l'âge ça ?  
  
- Non, trêve de plaisanterie, que se passe t'il entre toi et ma sœur ?  
  
- Strictement rien du tout !  
  
- Mais tu aimerais bien non ?  
  
Comme son ami un peu plus tôt dans la soirée Harry était devenu rouge et il ne pouvait pratiquement plus parler.  
  
- Oui c'est vrai j'aimerais bien. Tu sais depuis que je te connais et que je connais Ginny je ne la voyais que comme ta sœur et je voyais son amour envers moi comme un amour de star, je croyais qu'elle était amoureuse de moi comme elle aurait pu être amoureuse d'un joueur de Quidditch. Mais au fil du temps cet amour a perduré et elle est toujours restée près de moi, à me soutenir sans jamais me laisser. Mais maintenant tout à changé, je ne vois plus Ginny comme ta sœur mais comme une vraie femme. Tu sais cet été pour mon anniversaire elle ma envoyé un cadeau, une photo d'elle en fait, et j'ai pu réaliser qu'elle était extrêmement belle. J'aimerais tellement être au près d'elle mais je pense que c'est impossible car son amour pour moi a disparu et seule une grande amitié perdure. Et en plus j'ai peur d'une autre chose.  
  
-Laquelle ? Demanda Ron avec une grande curiosité. - J'ai peur de la réaction du frère de cette fille, je le connais, il est tout nerveux quand sa sœur sort avec un garçon.  
  
Ron éclata de rire ce qui rendit Harry très perplexe.  
  
- Harry, Harry maintenant c'est à moi de te dire un truc. S'il y a bien une personne avec qui je voudrais que ma petite sœur sorte et bien c'est toi. Je te connais mieux que personne et je sais ce que tu vaux et tu es un homme bien, très bien même et je te le répète si tu veux sortir avec ma sœur tu as ma bénédiction.  
  
Harry resta sans voix devant les dires de son ami et dut réfléchir pendant quelques dizaines de secondes avant de reprendre.  
  
- Je......je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je te remercie Ron !  
  
- Mais de rien c'est tout à fait normal et je n'ai dit que la vérité.  
  
Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles que les deux amis s'endormirent et passèrent une nuit remplie de rêve d'amour et de passion.  
  
Pour Harry les véritables vacances commencèrent le lendemain matin et durant les semaines qui suivirent tout se passa bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Ron et Harry n'avaient jamais reparlé de leur histoire de cœur et continuaient à planer sur leur rêve d'amour. Mais pour tous les jeunes présent dans la maison ce petit jeu n'échappa à personne mis à par les deux filles concernées. Et le pire arriva lorsque les jumeaux firent leur apparition au terrier. En très peu de temps ils remarquèrent le petit jeu de Harry avec Ginny et voulurent en toucher deux mots au principal intéressé. Un beau matin George attira Harry dans sa chambre prétextant vouloir lui montrer quelque chose. Arrivé à destination Harry découvrit Fred assis sur son lit avec un faux air de personne très énervée. Il firent asseoir Harry sur le lit de Ron puis commencèrent l'interrogatoire.  
  
- Monsieur Potter, nous vous avons fait venir ici pour vous parler de votre comportement envers Mlle Ginny Weasley, commença George.  
  
- Nous aimerions savoir pourquoi ce comportement ? Termina Fred dans une mimique digne des plus grands avocats de la terre.  
  
Autant la situation amusait grandement les jumeaux, autant Harry était énervé par les questions qu'ils allaient lui poser.  
  
- Ceci ne vous regarde pas et laissez moi partir maintenant.  
  
- Au non mon gaillard tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Nous avons bien vu ton petit manége....  
  
- Mais quel manége ?  
  
- Les petits regards amoureux que tu lances à notre sœur ! Repris Fred sur un ton féroce ayant pris cette fois la caricature d'un policier en train d'interroger un suspect. Quant à Harry il devint liquide à cette remarque ne sachant pas quoi répondre !  
  
- Alors tu avoues.  
  
- Mais mais ...... et puis qu'est que ça peux vous faire ?  
  
- Mais tout, ça peux tout faire. Nous voulons juste te prévenir.  
  
- Me prévenir de quoi ?  
  
- Que si tu fais du mal à notre sœur ça va mal aller. Lui dit gentiment Fred alors que George reprit méchamment.  
  
- Tu lui brises le cœur, je te brise la tête.  
  
Puis sur cette remarque plutôt choquante les deux frères partirent, sourire aux lèvres, laissant un Harry plutôt déboussolé.  
  
Mis à part cette petite discussion plutôt bizarre, mais sans grande importance finalement, avec les jumeaux Harry passait de très bonne vacance. Mais quelque chose manquait à Harry. Il n'était pas assez proche de Ginny à son goût et à chaque fois qu'ils réussissaient à être seul tous les deux quelqu'un se débrouillait pour les interrompre, que ce soit les jumeaux pour embêter Harry ou bien Ron par maladresse. Alors face à tant de malchance Harry décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'organiser une soirée en tête-à-tête avec Ginny mais il avait une peur bleue qu'il se fasse jeter par la belle rousse.  
Il ne restait plus que quinze jours avant le retour à Poudlard le soir où il alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Ginny.  
  
- Qui est-la ? demanda la jeune fille ne voulant pas ouvrir à l'un de ses frères sous peine d'une violente bagarre.  
  
- C'est.......C'est Harry !  
  
A ces mots la jeune fille devint livide. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Harry venait la voir, elle se précipita dans tous les sens dans sa chambre pour ranger le désordre et Harry dut attendre quelques secondes avant d'entendre de nouveau la jeune sorcière parler.  
  
- Tu peux entrer Harry c'est ouvert !  
  
Harry s'exécuta et entra dans la chambre pour découvrir une Ginny rayonnante de joie caché sous une tonne de couvertures. Harry pris une très grande respiration puis parla :  
  
- Bonsoir Ginny est ce que je peux passer un moment avec toi j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on parle tout les deux tu sais j'ai énormément apprécié ta lettre et ton cadeau mais si tu ne veux pas discuter je m'en vais, Harry avait dit cette phrase dans un souffle ne laissant pas son trac prendre le dessus.  
  
- Oui  
  
-...  
  
- OUI Harry, Ginny été morte de rire en voyant le visage déconfit de son ami, j'aimerais énormément passer toute la nuit à discuter avec toi.  
  
- C'est vrai ? Harry était le plus heureux des hommes à ce moment.  
  
- Oui c'est vrai mais ça va être impossible, (le sourire de Harry retomba et il commença à avoir des sueurs froides), car Hermione va bientôt venir se coucher. On pouvait sentir une pointe de mélancolie dans la voie de Ginny.  
  
A ce moment le sourire de Harry revint au galop car il été soulagé de savoir qu'il n'été pas rejeté par Ginny et en plus il avait tout prévu.  
  
- Heu....... Et bien en fait j'ai demandé à Hermione si elle ne pouvait pas passer la nuit avec Ron pour que l'on puisse être seuls.  
  
Ginny était aux anges, elle tendit les bras vers Harry et lui dit :  
  
- Tu es génial Harry vient j'ai trop envie que l'on passe la nuit ensemble.  
  
Harry alla s'installer aux côtés de Ginny, sur son lit, et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Toute la nuit ils parlèrent de leurs aventures et de leurs histoires mais aucun des deux ne voulait parler de leurs sentiments de peur de gâcher un si précieux moment. Mais la fatigue finit par gagner les deux enfants et ils s'endormirent. Le lendemain Harry se réveilla assez tardivement et il fut très heureux de se qu'il découvrit. Ginny été dormait toujours, les points fermés, la tête posé sur son torse. Il déposa sa main sur la joue de sa dulcinée avant de marmonner pour lui- même  
  
- Ginny, j'aimerais tellement être près de toi, tout le temps. Je t'aime Ginny mais je n'oserai jamais te le dire en face. Tu dois trouver ça lâche mais j'ai trop peur que tu me jête, que je te perde.  
  
Après avoir dit ces quelques mots Harry referma les yeux et s'assoupit mais se qu'il ne vit pas c'est que Ginny, elle, ouvrit les yeux et se mit à pleurer mais elle pleurait de joie car son rêve le plus cher se réalisait enfin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire comprendre à Harry que cet amour était réciproque. Une dizaine de minute plus tard Harry réouvrit les yeux et pu voir que Ginny était aussi réveillée et ils décidèrent dans un commun accord d'aller déjeuner. Harry sortit dans le couloir pour que Ginny puisse s'habiller puis ils allèrent dans la cuisine où il trouvèrent Mac en train de lire la gazette.  
  
- Salut les amoureux ! Dit-t-il en voyant arriver les deux sorciers, devenant écarlates à la remarque.  
  
- Je te demande pardon ? Ginny avait repris consistance bien plus vite que Harry et essaya de rattraper la discussion.  
  
- Je sais que vous avez passé la nuit dans la même chambre. Ce matin Ron et Hermione son sortis de la même chambre et ils m'en ont expliqué la raison. Et ne me dites pas que vous avez voulu passer la nuit ensemble pour jouer au échecs.  
  
- Et bien si.  
  
- Mais oui, mais oui. Mac était mort de rire mais n'insista pas, ne voulant pas se mettre les jeune à dos. Bon pour me faire excuser de ma trop grande curiosité vous voulez manger quoi ? Je paye mon déjeun !  
  
Les quinze derniers jours se passèrent plutôt très bien. Mac et Alexie s'étaient merveilleusement bien intégrés au groupe d'amis. Alexie devenant même la confidente des filles. Mac lui passait le plus clair de son temps à faire des blague à Ron et Harry devenant ainsi très proche des deux jeunes. Quant à Harry et Ginny, ils étaient beaucoup plus proche depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble mais ils ne purent pas en avoir d'autres car Mme Weasley devait avoir eut vent de cette petite nuit et elle surveillait sa fille de très près. Mais peu importait car les vacances touchaient à leur fin et les nouveaux "couples" d'amis allaient pouvoir être plus libre car Harry et Ginny n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être raprochés. Ron et Hermione passaient la plupart de leur soirées ensemble et il était rare de les voir rentrer à la maison avant minuit ce qui rendait un peut jalouse Ginny qui était continuellement retenue par sa mère qui l'empêchait de sortir la nuit par exemple. Même le dernier jour ne fut pas propice au rapprochement. Toute la famille venait de finir de manger quand Ginny pris la parole :  
  
- Maman, je peux aller faire un tour avec Ron et Hermione ? Ginny et Harry avaient planifié un petit rendez-vous secret avec l'aide du rouquin.  
  
- Il n'en est pas question car Ron va aller se coucher tout de suite comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Demain il va falloir se lever de très bonne heureux pour aller à Londres car il va falloir protéger Harry durant tout le voyage.  
  
- Maman nous somme le dernier jour et je compte bien aller faire un petit tour avant de retourner à Poudlard, reprit le rouquin un peu énervé.  
  
- NON et il n'y a pas de discussion possible. Aller tout le monde au lit et debout à 7 heures demain matin.  
  
Et ce fut sur cette dernière phrase que les quatre enfants encore présents dans la maison allèrent se coucher, un peu déçus que leur plan n'ait pas marché mais il se promirent de passer la meilleure des années à Poudlard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nouveau chapitre = Nouveaux commentaires (s'il vous plait c très important pour moi et pour la suite de l'histoire)  
  
Sinon le sondage sur vos couples préféré continue et voici les premiers résultats  
  
Ron & Hermione : 4 voies  
Ginny & Harry : 6 Voies  
Hermione & Harry : 2 Voie  
Cho & Harry : 3 voie  
Pansy & Ron: 1 voie  
  
Je remercie les personnes suivantes pour leurs commentaires :   
__Caroline Potter  
__ Yann  
Missannie  
Potter-68  
Miss-Tania  
Ptitte-folle  
Anna  
Loyalbus  
Allia  
Sab  
__Math  
NBA   
  
Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une chanson pour le choixpeau donc si quelqu'un avait des textes à distribuer j'en serais très heureux.  
  
Dans la suite de cette fics il y aura des référence au Seigneur des anneaux et j'aurais voulus savoir ce que vous en pensé (si vous aimé ou pas ? ? ?)  
  
Merci d'avance pour les futures reviews et bonne lecture._


	6. Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 6 : Retour à Poudlard**  
  
1er septembre, 6h30 du matin. C'est à cette heure très matinale que Mme Weasley réveilla les quatre élèves encore inscrits à Poudlard pour un départ prévu de très bonne heure pour des raisons de sécurité. Elle commença par aller réveiller les filles mais elle découvrit une chambre vide et en conclut que les deux demoiselles étaient déjà en train de se préparer pour le prochain départ mais Molly comprit quelle se trompait lorsqu'elle rentra dans la chambre de son fils où elle découvrit un spectacle plutôt curieux. En temps normal les deux petits lits étaient occupés par une seule personne mais là il y avait deux têtes dans chaque lit et elle distingua très vite la tête de sa fille au côté de celle de Harry et la tête de Hermione dans l'autre lit avec Ron. Mme Weasley sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle traversa la chambre sur un pas lourd puis ouvrit les volets avec un sort de répulsion d'une violence telle qu'elle manqua de briser le bois contre la façade de la maison. Tout ce vacarme ne tarda pas à réveiller les quatre enfants.  
  
- Mais que fais-tu ? Que se passe t'il ?  
  
Molly ne fit pas attention aux questions que lui posait son fils et pris la parole sur un ton qui ne cachait pas son énervement.  
  
- Allez tout le monde debout, allez déjeuner et préparez vous, nous partons dans une heure.  
  
- Dans une heure mais on va être à la gare vachement tôt  
  
- NON, nous allons y aller en voiture pour éviter tout problème et comme ça Harry sera mieux protégé maintenant dépêchez vous et Ginny vient avec moi je voudrais te parler.  
  
- Oui maman cinq minutes j'arrive.  
  
- NON MAINTENANT !  
  
A contre cœur Ginny lâcha la main d'Harry qu'elle tenait discrètement sous le lit puis en sortit pour suivre sa mère dans le couloir. On pouvait lire comme une crainte sur le visage de la belle rousse.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta mère Ron ? demanda Harry un peu inquiet pour Ginny.  
  
- Je ne sais pas trop mais je pense qu'elle na pas apprécié de trouver Ginny dans ton lit mais ce n'est peut-être pas ça. Sinon bien dormi ? dit t'il en regardant Harry. Ron n'osait pas regarder Hermione de peur qu'elle se foute de lui. Voyant cela, Harry sourit et se promis d'expliquer deux, trois trucs à son ami. Harry, lui, avait très bien dormit vu qu'il était en compagnie de la personne qu'il aimait le plus, mais ni lui ni Ginny ne s'étaient dévoilés leur amour pour des raisons que même Harry n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Il sortit du lit pour aller dans la petite salle de bain se trouvant derrière la chambre quand il entendit les haussements de voix venant du couloir et les trois enfants firent silence pour écouter la raison de l'énervement de la maîtresse de maison.  
  
- Alors dis moi ce que tu faisais dans le lit de Harry ?  
  
- Mais maman je dors bien où je veux quand même. Le ton des deux personnes était très soutenu et un grand énervement était perceptible dans leurs voix.  
  
- NON, ici c'est moi qui commande et je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait !  
  
- MAMAN, on a rien fait. Juste dormir, c'est tout. Que voulais-tu que l'on fasse, un petit sourire de malice commençait à apparaître sur les lèvres de la jeune fille fière de pouvoir mettre sa mère dans l'embarra.  
  
- Mais...mais je ne sais pas moi. Et puis zut ! Allez ! Vas te préparer et que cette histoire ne se reproduise plus d'accord, si j'apprends des choses de Poudlard ça ira très mal pour toi.  
  
- Des choses, mais quelles choses ?  
  
- Heu......Je ne sais pas......aller vas t'habiller et descendez manger il ne faut pas être en retard.  
  
- Oui maman ! Ginny était fière d'elle. Elle avait pu se sortir de cette discussion en retournant la situation à son avantage. Une vraie Griffondor.  
  
Il fallut moins d'une demi-heure au quatre jeunes pour se préparer, ranger leur chambre et descendre dans la cuisine, avec leurs bagages, pour prendre leur petit déjeuner en attendant l'heure du départ. Arrivés à destination ils découvrirent Mme Wesley en pleine discussion avec Alexie. Ginny su très vite qu'elles parlaient de sa découverte de ce matin et cherchait des réponses en interrogent la confidente de sa fille. Quand à Mac, il était en train de préparer un repas du tonnerre pour tout le monde.  
  
- Vous partez aujourd'hui aussi ? Harry avait posé cette question en voyant des bagages ne leur appartenant pas tout prés de la porte de sortie.  
  
- Oui, les bonnes choses ont une fin. Alexie et moi avons du travail mais ne t'inquiètes pas nous nous reverrons bien.  
  
- J'espère bien j'ai une revanche à prendre au échec, repris Ron car en effet durant le mois de vacances qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble Mac avait battu plus d'une fois Ron et ce dernier comptait bien améliorer son jeu déjà fort puissant pour battre ce nouvel adversaire.  
  
Le déjeuner se poursuivit dans une bonne ambiance jusqu'à l'arrivée de deux nouvelles personnes dans la pièce.  
  
- Tonks ! Crièrent en cœur les enfants avant de s'élancer dans les bras de la jeune auror.  
  
- Salut les jeunes, moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir. Tonks réussit à prononcer ces quelques mots entre deux respirations difficiles en raison de la présence des quatre sorciers sur elle.  
  
La deuxième personne s'avance dans la pièce et tout le monde pu reconnaître le Seigneur, le garde du corps de Harry, tout habillé de noir avec lunettes noires, cagoule et peinture de guerre.  
  
- Bonjour, Harry s'approcha de l'homme et lui tendit la main et ce dernier la lui serra avant de prendre la parole.  
  
- Bonjour tout le monde, l'homme se tourna vers Alexie et Mac, Madame, monsieur je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de cette journée. Cela va être très simple.  
  
- Ok, répondit Harry  
  
- Dans un premier temps nous allons rejoindre Londres en voiture. Il y en a deux donc dans chaque voiture je veux voir deux enfants et un adulte. Harry monte avec moi !  
  
- D'accord mais pourquoi nous ne rejoignons pas la gare pour le réseau de cheminette ou alors par portoloin ?  
  
- Tous les réseaux de communication magique sont surveillés par l'ennemi. Depuis quelques temps plusieurs détournements ont été effectués et l'ennemi capture des personnes de haut rang pour demander de l'argent pour financer leur combat.  
  
- Et on ne peut rien faire pour éviter cela ?  
  
- Si, le département de la justice et entrain de chercher un moyen de sécurisé les lignes mais cela risque d'être long avant de trouver une solution. De plus Fudge est un idiot, il ne veut toujours pas croire au retour de Vold....de vous-savez-qui et il ne veut pas donner d'argent pour faire les recherches qu'il faudrait faire. Actuellement toutes les recherches sur les protections des communications sont financées par Dumbledore et l'ordre et ceci coûte très cher.  
  
- Mais comment cela se fait que Fudge ne fasse rien. Il y a trois mois il a vu de ses propres yeux Voldemort il ne peut pas nier son retour tout de même.  
  
- Non il ne nie pas son retour, il nie sa puissance. Fudge pense que le Seigneur Noir est faible et il veut l'attaquer mais il se trompe.  
  
- Dumbledore ne peut t'il pas faire quelque chose ? Demanda M. Weasley désespéré par le comportement du gouvernement.  
  
- Dumbledore va peut être faire quelque chose mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas en parler car je suis tenue au secret. Maintenant j'aimerais revenir au déroulement de la journée.  
  
Tout le monde accepta et le Seigneur pu continuer son "briefing"  
  
- Bien. Si tout se passe bien nous arriverons à Londres vers 10h30 et nous attendrons le dernier moment pour monter dans le train car l'ennemi pourrait profiter de ton immobilité pour t'attaquer. L'homme regardait Harry fixement en attendant que ce dernier lui fasse un signe pour continuer.  
  
- Durant le voyage plusieurs membres de l'ordre ainsi que moi même serons là pour protéger tout ce petit groupe car maintenant l'ennemi sait qu'il doit se méfier des amis du "survivant" et vous êtes tous susceptibles d'être victime d'une attaque de la part des mangemorts.  
  
- C'est rassurant dit Ron dans sa barbe mais assez fort pour que tout le monde entende ce qui fit rire le garde du corps.  
  
- Pour finir, j'ajouterais qu'aucune surveillance ne sera faite auprès de Harry. Nous ne voulons quand même pas le priver de liberté. En revanche les protections autour de Poudlard ont été renforcées et je vous demanderai de bien vouloir éviter, dans la mesure du possible, toute escapade dans la forêt interdite.  
  
Les quatre jeunes firent oui de la tête avant que Harry ne pose une question.  
  
- Je vais avoir quelques petits problèmes car mes affaires sont chez mon oncle. On a bien été faire les courses au Chemin de traverse mais je ne voulais quand même pas acheter toutes mes affaires.  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, j'ai été récupérer tous tes biens...enfin on m'a lancé à la figure tous tes biens car ton oncle n'est pas une personne très cordiale.  
  
- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas posé de problèmes ?  
  
- Non, aucun problème j'ai joué la carte Hagrid, quelqu'un m'a expliqué une petite rencontre entre le géant et ton cousin, et tout c'est très bien passé. Un éclat de rire général pu s'entendre dans la maison.  
  
Après ces quelques explications sur le déroulement de la protection de Harry les quatre jeunes ainsi que Arthur et Molly se hâtèrent pour aller s'installer dans les véhicules. Juste avant de monter, ils dirent au revoir à Alexie et Mac et attendirent qu'ils partent en transplantant.  
Le placement dans les voitures se fit sans trop de surprises mais pas forcément au goût de tout le monde. Suivant les instructions du Seigneur, Harry s'était installé à l'arrière de la voiture de son garde du corps et il fut instantanément rejoint, à son grand plaisir, par Ginny. Mais Mme Weasley ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et alla rejoindre sa fille dans la voiture du Seigneur pour faire le voyage en surveillant tout. Dans l'autre voiture on pouvait donc trouver M. Weasley avec Ron et Hermione.  
Le voyage jusqu'à Londres se passa assez bien mais sur un air de méfiance totale. Le Seigneur savait que plusieurs mangemorts étaient présents prés du Terrier et qu'ils attendaient le bon moment pour attaquer et ce voyage était un bon moment car aucune protection n'était présente autour de Harry et une bonne partie du voyage ce faisait en campagne sans aucuns moldus à des kilomètres à la ronde. Vers les 10h du matin, Harry crût même qu'une attaque allait arriver car plusieurs types en moto s'étaient mis à les suivre et s'amusaient à tourner autour d'eux mais ce groupe de motard n'étaient composé que de moldus complètements cinglés et ils laissèrent vite tomber l'idée de faire peur aux conducteurs des véhicules. Mis à part cette fausse alerte le voyage s'était bien déroulé et comme prévu, ils arrivèrent à 10h30 à la gare de King Cross. Là, ils attendirent tous une demi-heure dans les voitures et à 11h précise il sortirent des véhicules et partirent, bagages en main, vers le quai 9¾ où le train pour Poudlard était sur le point de partir. Toutes les portes étaient fermées mises à part une où l'on pouvait facilement distinguer Remus Lupin assis sur les marche du train attendant le départ. A la vue de leur ami Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se jetèrent à son cou.  
  
- Bonjour, bonjour et bien quel accueil. Comment allez-vous ?  
  
- Bien bien, répondirent les enfants pendant que Arthur et Molly serraient la main du loup garou.  
  
- Bon, montez vite sinon le train va finir par partir sans nous, il y a un compartiment vide juste à l'entrée. En moins de deux minutes tout le monde était installé dans le train et ce dernier pu partir pour son long voyage vers le lieu le plus sûr du pays.  
  
Jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner le voyage se déroula plutôt bien. Les membres de l'Ordre faisaient des rondes dans les couloirs du train et ils purent discuter quelques minutes avec Lupin ou Fol œil mais aucunes des deux personnes ne donnèrent d'informations intéressantes sur Voldemort ou sur Fudge. Il ne fallu pas très longtemps pour que le groupe d'amis soit rejoint par deux autres élèves, acteurs très important dans la lutte contre mal, Neville et Luna arrivèrent, main dans la main, tout souriant. Ils s'assirent à côté d'Hermione après avoir demandé la permission puis engagèrent la conversation  
  
- Alors Harry comment ce sont passées tes vacances ? Bien j'espère ?  
  
- Elles auraient pus être pire mais mis à part une petite attaque tout va bien.  
  
- Une attaque ? Neville écarquilla les yeux. Mais......mais tu va bien ? Personne n'a été bless ? Comment tu t'en es sorti ? Qui..................  
  
- Mais calme-toi Neville ! Tu vois bien que Harry est là et en pleine forme. Luna avait posé sa main sur le torse de Neville et lui parla dans l'oreille ce qui le calma un petit peu. Harry décida de raconter l'histoire au deux nouveaux venus. Lorsqu'il eu fini son histoire, beaucoup plus courte que celle qu'il avait faite au Terrier, Neville était blanc comme un linge et il lui fallu quelque minute pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits.  
  
- Sinon toi ça va ? Reprit Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans le compartiment. Je vois que tu es en excellente compagnie !  
  
A cette remarque Neville devint encore plus timide et renfrogné que d'habitude.  
  
- Ben...heu...oui...je...j'ai invité Luna cet été et elle a accepté et...et...  
  
- Et au bout de 3 semaines qu'il bégayait des choses incompréhensibles j'ai enfin su qu'il voulait sortir avec moi et j'ai accepté. Neville eut un grand sourire de fierté avant de repartir dans sa timidité.  
  
- Mais c'est génial ça, Hermione était très sincère, Luna, Neville je vous félicite !  
  
- Moi aussi ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Tout le monde se retourna précipitamment vers la porte du wagon pour voir Malfoy et ses deux gorilles.  
  
- Ha quel beau mélange ! Le benné avec la folle non mais c'est quand même curieux le comportement du griffondor. Manquerait plus que Weasley sorte avec la sang de bourbe.  
  
- Malfoy tu n'es qu'une fouine, une toute petite fouine. Ron était dans un tel état d'énervement qu'il s'était levé et son bras était prêt à cogner l'ennemi mais il eut une idée bien meilleure. D'ailleurs Malfoy je te signales que le professeur Maugrey est dans ce train et qu'il pourrait très vite arriver et toi partir...... en boule de poil. A cette réflexion toutes les personnes du compartiment explosèrent de rire. Même les deux armoires à glace de Malfoy esquissèrent un sourire.  
  
- Hahaha, très drôle sale petit.......Mais attend, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux sortir avec ? Drago avait prononcé cette phrase tout en pointant du doigt Hermione qui s'était levé pour soutenir son ami  
  
- Malfoy, elle s'appelle Hermione est ce que je veux ne regarde que moi, Ron prit un petit sourire, tiens je crois bien que quelqu'un arrive !  
  
- Ne te fatigues pas Weasley, Maugrey est parti à l'autre bout du train pour stopper une bagarre que j'ai organisé, superbe comme plan non ? Comme ça je peux venir vous voir sans problèmes et m'amuser !  
  
- Ce coup ci, ce fut Harry qui se leva mais pas pour le plaisir mais pour ce préparer à se défendre car il avait bien remarqué le petit jeu de Malfoy. Pendant qu'il parlait le blond et ses deux piliers avaient sorti discrètement leur baguette et ils étaient prêt à envoyer un sort mais ceci n'arriva pas.  
  
- RANGEZ MOI CES BAGUETTES MESSIEURS ET EXPLIQUEZ MOI CE QU'IL CE PASSE. Le Seigneur été apparu juste derrière le Serpentar et avait prit sa voix grave et froide qui ne laissait aucune chance de discussion à l'ennemi sauf si cet ennemi se trouve être Malfoy.  
  
- Mais qui êtes vous ? Vous êtes ridicule dans cet accoutrement ? Malfoy voulait paraître le plus désagréable possible et s'était réussi mais il en fallait bien plus pour déstabiliser l'homme.  
  
- Tu peux parler tes manières sont épouvantables, tu es arrogant et mythomane. Tu te complais dans la peur mais quand tu auras besoin d'aide personne ne viendra. Malfoy était rouge de colère quant aux deux gardes du corps ils étaient pétrifiés de peur.  
  
- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais votre insolence envers moi vous coûtera chère. Je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy et il vous fera payer ce que vous m'avez dit.  
  
A ce moment là, le Seigneur tendit la main devant Malfoy puis la leva, et Drago se retrouva à flotter dans les airs puis le Seigneur s'approcha et lui murmura dans l'oreille  
  
- Je n'ai peur ni de toi, ni de ton père et tu pourras lui dire que le roi traque les porteurs de la marque, l'étau se resserre et le Seigneur sera détruit. Dis lui cela et rapportes moi sa réaction.  
  
C'est au moment où l'homme relâchait sa prise invisible sur le garçon qu'un violent bruit se fit entendre sur le toit. Tout le monde resta sans parler se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien ce passer. Puis Ginny prit la parole  
  
- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait froid tout d'un coup. Elle avait dit ceci tout en se rapprochant de Harry et lui dit dans son oreille  
  
- _Harry j'ai......j'ai peur je......je ne sais pas pourquoi_. Harry regarda Ginny et elle pu à son tour lire de la peur dans les yeux de son ami. Ce dernier se retourna vers le Seigneur pour lui parler.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dirait un détraqueur mais à part le froid et la peur je ne ressens pas les mêmes craintes et je n'entends pas ma mère hurler.  
  
- Tu ne va pas tomber dans les pommes Potter c'est bien ça tu progresse.  
  
- Tais toi ! Le Seigneur passa sa main sur la bouche du garçon et cette dernière se referma et resta close quand Malfoy voulu parler. Ce dernier parti en courant dans les couloirs cherchant un moyen de débloquer ça bouche. En temps normal tout le monde aurait applaudi cette prouesse mais en ce moment la peur primait sur la joie et le Seigneur reprit la parole  
  
- Ce n'est pas un détraqueur, c'est plus puissant. Je peux sentir son aura jusque dans mes veines. Cette créature est vieille mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est ! Je vais sortir voir !  
  
- Mais vous ne pouvez pas laisser Harry seul, Hermione était elle aussi horrifiée sans aucune raison apparente quant à Neville il était cloué dans son fauteuil, sa belle dans ses bras.  
  
- Tu as raison, attendez.  
  
Hermione s'approcha de Harry et lui parla tout doucement  
  
- Mais que fait t'il ?  
  
- Il a fait la même chose chez mon oncle. Il doit se concentrer pour communiquer par télépathie avec d'autre gens, cet été il a communiqué avec Fol œil de cette manière. En effet, le Seigneur avait fermé les yeux et restait immobile au milieu du couloir et quelques secondes plus tard on put entendre les voix de Rémus et Tonks qui arrivaient.  
  
- Que ce passe t'il ? Comme tout le monde la peur pouvait être lu sur le visage des deux protecteurs  
  
- Il y a quelque chose sur le toit mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je vais aller voir ça de plus prés. Vous deux surveillez les enfants !  
  
- D'accord ! Rémus et Tonks sortirent leur baguette et scrutèrent le wagon des yeux cherchant d'éventuels ennemis. Pendant ce temps le Seigneur sortit du train et monta sur le toit grâce à une échelle présente entre deux wagons et ce qu'il découvrit le laissa très perplexe. Là se tenait une personne, enfin c'est ce que déduit le Seigneur car ce qui ce trouvait devant lui, n'avait aucun visage visible. Cette "créature" mesurait plus de deux mètres, portait une gigantesque toge noire, lui cachant toutes les parties de son corps. Une capuche lui recouvrait la tête mais le Seigneur n'arrivait même pas à distinguer la lueur des yeux, sous réserve de la présence d'yeux. La créature émettait un bruit, comme si elle reniflait l'air puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle détecta la présence du Seigneur et s'arrêta de renifler pour parler.  
  
- Homme. Sa voix était grave et il y avait un écho dans ses paroles comme si la voix venait d'outre tombe.  
  
Le Seigneur resta pétrifié et attendit que son interlocuteur reprenne la parole mais il ne le fit pas et la "créature" se mit à avancer et le Seigneur pu voir que les mains de son ennemi étaient recouvertes de gants de métal. Quant à ses pieds, ils étaient protégés par des bottes aussi faite de métal.  
  
- Ca doit être léger comme vêtement ! Le Seigneur pensait tout haut mais l'homme, car il était presque sur que s'en était un, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu cette remarque. Voyant l'homme vêtu de noir se rapprocher à grands pas le Seigneur se décida à parler  
  
- Qui êtes vous ?  
  
L'homme s'arrêta mais ne répondit pas à la question  
  
- Que voulais vous ?  
  
- L'enfant. A ce moment le doute disparut dans l'esprit du Seigneur. Cette "personne" était envoyée par l'ennemi pour capturer Harry  
  
- Je suis le garde de l'enfant et personne n'a le droit de l'approcher sous peine de mort ! Le petit discours du Seigneur n'impressionna pas du tout l'homme qui se remit à avancer. Le duel était maintenant inévitable et le garde du corps se prépara à recevoir les premiers sorts mais la "créature" continuait à avancer sans ralentir et rien n'indiquait qu'elle voulait lancer un sort.  
  
- Stupefix ! Le Seigneur lança un sort sur son ennemi au moment même où le train s'engouffrait dans un tunnel ce qui empêchait au Seigneur de voir s'il avait touché sa cible. Il fit donc apparaître deux boules de feu dans ses mains pour éclairer les alentours et ce qu'il découvrit était horrible car l'homme s'était rapproché et le frappa de toutes ses forces au visage avec ses gants de fer. Le garde du corps s'effondra sous le coup de son ennemi. Il lui fallut quelque seconde pour retrouver ses esprits et se lever. C'est à ce moment que le train quitta le tunnel et le Seigneur pu voir que son adversaire partait en direction de l'échelle, pour rejoindre le compartiment de Harry.  
  
- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Hahaha petit joueur ! En même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots le Seigneur passa sa main sur son visage et pu voir que le coup qu'il avait reçu lui avait fait une très belle balafre et le sang coula le long de son coup. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et en quelques secondes la plaie de sa joue se referma.  
  
- Aller viens te battre ! repris avec arrogance le Seigneur, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire car la "créature" fit demi-tour et revient frapper son adversaire, mais cette fois si le Seigneur bloqua le bras de l'homme et lui rendit son coup. Enfin c'est ce qu'il voulu faire car son poing s'enfonça dans la toge sans jamais rien toucher de consistant.  
  
- Stupide ! ! ! Aucun homme ne peut me tuer. A cet instant, pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, de la peur apparue sur le visage du Seigneur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher un moyen de terrasser son ennemi car ce dernier le frappa une nouvelle fois et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que plus aucun mouvement ne ce fasse sentir chez le sorcier. Quant à la "créature" elle laissa pour mort son adversaire et reprit son chemin vers sont but ultime : la capture, voir la mort, de Harry Potter.  
  
- Professeur, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Hermione était blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine et elle peinait à parler tellement la peur était présente dans ses veines.  
  
- Je ne sais pas Hermione mais le combat à l'air d'être fini. J'entends quelqu'un qui revient.  
  
A cette annonce toutes les personnes présentes se ruèrent dans le couloir pour voir arriver leur héros mais ils restèrent sur place lorsqu'ils virent arriver la "créature".  
  
- TOUT LE MONDE A L'INTERIEUR DU COMPARTIMENT ALLEZ ! Lupin aboya ses ordres et les enfants obéirent sans poser la moindre question.  
  
- TONKS AVEC MOI ON VA TUER CE TYPE !  
  
- Tonks et Lupin sortirent dans le couloir et lancèrent une multitude de sorts sur l'homme qui avançait sur eux, ce qui fit stopper la créature.  
  
- C'est bon Lupin on est en train de l'avoir  
  
- Je ne pense pas  
  
- Comment ça ?  
  
La créature était effectivement arrêtée et une sorte de lueur argentée était apparue tout autour de lui.  
  
- Il est en train de se nourrir de l'énergie de nos sorts  
  
- COMMENT ! Tonks devait pratiquement hurler pour couvrir les bruit des cries des autre élève  
  
- Au lieu de l'affaiblir nos sorts le renforce. On va lui lancer des objets sur lui, sièges, portes, tout ce que tu trouves.  
  
- Ok. Et comme Lupin l'avait suggéré, il lancèrent sur la "créature" tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main avec l'aide de la magie il lancèrent toutes les portes et siéges qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans les compartiments mais c'était peine perdue car au tout début de ce "baroud d'honneur" l'homme sorti une longue épée à deux mains et l'utilisa pour couper en deux chaque objet qui lui arrivait dessus. - Ca ne sert à rien rentrons dans le compartiment et barricadons-nous. Il faut protéger ces enfants.  
  
L'idée de Rumus était bonne mais elle ne pu jamais être mise en pratique car l'homme les rattrapa très vite et ils n'eurent pas le temps de rentrer dans le compartiment que la "créature" les avait rattrapés. Dans un premier temps il envoya Tonks voler dans le couloir. La pauvre fille fut très vite rejoint par Lupin qui atterrit en plein sur le ventre de la fille qui cria de douleur. Voyant cela les jeunes sorciers présent prés de Harry se mirent devant lui pour le protéger et lancèrent une multitude de sort.  
  
- Allez les amis donnez tout ce que vous avez Harry commandait ses amis avec tellement de volonté que le courage revenait dans le cœur des enfants bien que tout espoir soit perdu.  
  
- Harry, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Lupin. On est en train de lui donner encore plus de force.  
  
- Je le sais mais ça l'empêche d'avancer et en attendant je cherche une solution.  
  
- D'accord mais dépêche toi de trouver car notre énergie va vite s'épuiser et il nous massacrera tous. Hermione avait en effet raison car cinq minutes après de début du déluge de sorts l'homme commençais déjà à avancer, et il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour arriver jusqu'à la première ligne et d'envoyer dans les siéges Ron et Neville puis ce fut au tour de Luna et Hermione de se voir éjecter sur la touche. Il ne restait plus que Ginny entre la "créature" et Harry.  
  
- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre, jamais je ne vous laisserai me prendre Harry, vous entendez je ne veux pas le perdre. Ginny était en larmes et Harry n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait. Il ne pensait pas que Ginny ai été capable de se sacrifier pour le sauver.  
  
-Tais toi femme. Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Et comme il le fit pour les autres personnes l'homme poussa violemment Ginny sur le côté puis il s'approcha de Harry et le prit à la gorge  
  
A ce moment là tout espoir était perdu pour Harry et pour la deuxième fois en deux mois il sentit tout espoir le quitter et comme la première fois il fut sauvé par un homme. En effet, comme par miracle, le Seigneur avait réussi à ramper jusqu'au compartiment, malgré ses multiples fractures et contusions, il saignait de toute part et sa survie relevait du miracle.  
  
- Vite Ron, il faut mettre le feu à sa toge, il n'y a que ça qui peut l'arrêter enfin je l'espère.  
  
Le Seigneur avait probablement raison car en entendant cette phrase la "créature" lâcha sa prise sur Harry et se retourna vers le rouquin mais ce dernier fut plus rapide que lui. Il sortit sa baguette et lanca un lumos juste avant de mettre la petite flamme ainsi créée au niveau de la toge noire mais elle ne voulu pas prendre feu. Voyant que le sort n'avait aucun effet sur lui l'homme laissa Ron tranquille pour reprendre Harry.  
  
- CA NE MARCHE PAS, cria Ron de toutes ses forces pour que le Seigneur puisse l'écouter, IL NE CRAINT PAS LE FEU MAGIQUE. Le Seigneur sortit alors un briquet de l'une de ses poches et voulut le lancer au rouquin mais la force lui manquait et il fit tomber l'objet devant lui sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre.  
  
-ACCIO BRIQUET !   
  
Hermione avait fait venir jusqu'à elle le briquet et dans un élan de bravoure elle se jeta contre l'homme juste avant qu'il ne quitte le compartiment avec Harry dans ses bras et elle mis le feu à la toge qui cette fois ci s'embrasa. Au bonheur de tout le monde l'idée du Seigneur fut la bonne car la "créature" lâcha Harry et se jeta par la fenêtre abandonnant ainsi sa mission.  
  
Ginny se leva de son siège et alla rejoindre Harry  
  
- Harry, comment tu vas ?  
  
- Moi je vais très bien mais le Seigneur ne pète pas la forme. Aidez moi on va le coucher sur la banquette du train et Neville va chercher Fol œil vite !  
  
- J'y vais et bravo Hermione tu nous as sauvé.  
  
Le Seigneur couché, Neville partit en courant dans les couloirs du train pour chercher l'ex-auror ou quelqu'un qui pourrais les aider. Arrivé au devant du train il trouva Fol œil en compagnie de McGonagal qui avait fait le voyage pour l'occasion.  
  
- Mr Londubat que se passe t'il, mais vous saignez. En effet Neville n'avait pas fait attention et avait recouvert son polo de sang en aidant Harry à coucher le Seigneur.  
  
- Ce n'est pas mon sang professeur mais celui du garde du corps de Harry on vient de se faire attaquer et il est gravement blessé.  
  
- Mon dieu vite Alastor allons rejoindre Potter !  
  
Deux minutes plus tard Neville, Fol œil et Mcgonagal étaient aux côtés du Seigneur qui était plongé dans une puissante méditation pour soigner ses blessures les plus graves. En attendant tous les enfants ainsi de Tonks et Lupin, remis de leur éjection, racontèrent l'histoire de l'attaque. Il fallu prés d'une heure pour que le Seigneur reprenne conscience et qu'il puisse expliquer sa version des faits.  
  
- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'origine de cette chose, dit-il en regardant tour à tour Maugrey et Mcgonagal, mais si il en existe d'autres ou si celle là n'est pas morte nous courons un très grand danger. Elle ne craint pas la magie et encore moins les coups et elle frappe avec une telle force quelle pourrait tuer un moldu avec un seul coup.  
  
- Vous n'aviez jamais connu de telle créature ?  
  
- Non c'est la première fois que j'en vois avec autant de mal en elle.  
  
- Cette histoire et très grave je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore pour qu'il fasse des recherches. Seigneur je vous félicite pour avoir défendu Potter.  
  
- Vos félicitations me touchent mais je n'ai rien fait mis à part frôler la mort. On doit la survie de Harry à tout le monde et notamment au courage des jeunes présents ici. Et aussi à.......l'amour. Le Seigneur tourna la tête pour croiser les yeux de Ginny qui rougit à cette remarque.  
  
La suite du voyage vers Poudlard se fit dans le silence le plus total. Le Seigneur avait fini de soigner ses blessures ce qui étonna beaucoup Hermione car le pouvoir de guérison n'est connu que par très peu de personnes dans le monde et son utilisation demande un niveau de magie tellement élevé que personne n'ose tenter de maîtriser cette science. Ron quant à lui resta, pendant tout le voyage, assis en tailleur devant la porte, briquet en main. Il était prés à contrecarrer une seconde attaque.  
Arrivé à Poudlard tout le monde fut soulagé car le pouvoir de Dumbledore et du château protégeait maintenant Harry. A peine sortie du train, une autre personne fut soulagée. Il s'agissait de Hagrid qui courut vers eux sans se soucier des premières années qu'il devait amener au château.  
  
- Harry, les enfants vous êtes sains et sauf je suis tellement soulagé. Nous avons été informés de l'attaque mais il n'y avait aucune nouvelle de toi.  
  
- Nous allons bien Hagrid, répondit Harry, je suis tellement content d'être revenu ici. Tu peux aussi remercier Ginny et tous les autre car sans eux et leur courage, leur confiance en moi nous serions tous morts et moi aux mains de Voldemort. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny. Je te remercierai jamais assez pour ta volonté Ginny, Ginny avait les larmes au yeux et elle alla se serrer à Harry et c'est dans cette ambiance que le groupe d'amis alla rejoindre les calèches où maintenant, au grand désespoir de Harry, toutes les personnes autour de lui pouvaient voir les chevaux tirer les calèches. Quant au Seigneur sa mission était finie et il partit vers le château pour aller chercher ses ordres de mission auprès de Dumbledore. Arrivée devant le château Ginny prit Harry à part pour lui parler.  
  
- Harry, je voudrais te dire merci !  
  
- Merci, mais pourquoi je n'ai rien fait. C'est toi qui ma sauvé la vie !  
  
- Non je voudrais te dire merci pour être resté en vie car je ne suis pas prête à te voir partir maintenant que nous sommes si proches. Harry jure moi que tu ne me laisseras pas seule.  
  
- Ginny, je......je ne sais pas quoi dire mais tu peux être sûre que je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. A cette déclaration Ginny alla se coller contre Harry et pleura toutes les larmes qu'elle avait accumulées depuis le début.  
  
_- Ginny murmura t'il pour lui, je t'aime tellement. Un jour je te le dirai._  
  
- Et si on allait voir la cérémonie de la répartition, Hagrid va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Ron va encore nous faire une autre comédie car il doit mourir de faim.  
  
- Je te suis........

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nouveau chapitre = Nouveaux commentaires (s'il vous plait c très important pour moi et pour la suite de l'histoire)  
  
Sinon le sondage sur vos couples préféré continue et voici les premiers résultats  
  
Ron & Hermione : 5 voies  
Ginny & Harry : 7 Voies  
Hermione & Harry : 2 Voie  
Cho & Harry : 3 voie  
Pansy & Ron: 1 voie  
  
Je remercie les personnes suivantes pour leurs commentaires :   
Caroline Potter  
Yann  
Missannie  
Potter-68  
Miss-Tania  
Ptitte-folle  
Anna  
Loyalbus  
Allia  
Sab  
Math  
NBA  
Honeymily_

**_-----------------------------------------URGENT------------------------------------------_**

**_Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une chanson pour le choixpeau donc si quelqu'un avait des textes à distribuer j'en serais très heureux. _**

**_-----------------------------------------URGENT------------------------------------------_**

_Dans la suite de cette fics il y aura des référence au Seigneur des anneaux et j'aurais voulus savoir ce que vous en pensé (si vous aimé ou pas ? ? ?)  
  
Merci d'avance pour les futures reviews et bonne lecture._


End file.
